


Однажды ночью

by Draganna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Psychological Drama, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draganna/pseuds/Draganna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Может ли ментальная сила стать не проклятием? Сумеет ли Сэм с ней совладать?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://fastpic.ru)

Это случилось однажды ночью, когда Сэм в очередной раз сбежал из дома.  
Собственно, он никогда не был тихоней (а для брата – так вообще являлся занозой в заднице). И никакие наказания (единственный вариант – связать, сунуть кляп и запереть в кладовке. Да и тот под сомнением…) не могли заставить его изменить своим привычкам. Стоило лишь отвернуться – и вот опять парнишка исчез. И каким-то совсем непонятным образом: вроде и все двери-окна закрыты, а его и след простыл.  
Дин уже представлял, где искать пропавшего братца. Но всё равно приходилось облазить немало чердаков и крыш прежде, чем обнаружить Сэма сидящим в одиночестве на карнизе, подоконнике или скате крыши.

Отец частенько уезжал на охоту, оставляя ребят самих выживать во враждебном, наполненном нечистью мире. Мама умерла от какой-то непонятной хвори после рождения младшего сына (так уверял Сэма брат; так он стал изгоем потому, что отец – Джон Винчестер – не смог простить его за смерть любимой жены).  
Единственное светлое пятно – Дин, который пытался всеми правдами и неправдами защитить, уберечь брата от неприятностей. Но куда там! Кажется, неприятности сами находят мальчишку.  
Вот, к примеру, пару лет назад на него на кладбище напал дух. В общем-то, ничем не примечательный мужчина средних лет в серой мешковатой толстовке. Рыжеватые волосы, серые глаза, щетина на подбородке. В левой мочке – серебряное колечко.  
Родственники почему-то посчитали: злобная тварь… жаждет навредить…  
Странно, Сэму показалось: дух просто хочет о чём-то ему сообщить. Но, поскольку горло у последнего было разорвано, ничего, кроме сипения, не выходило. Тогда покойник вытянул окровавленную руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев лица парнишки, оставив отметину – нестираемое пятно на скуле (конечно, не слишком приятное ощущение, когда к щеке прикладывают кусок льда, но, в общем, вполне терпимо). А потом поманил за собой.  
Нет, Сэм не думал, будто ему угрожает опасность. Он очень хотел понять, зачем мертвец с ним связался. Наверное, ведь не от нечего делать.  
Но дух внезапно занялся ярким пламенем и сгорел в мгновение ока. А Сэм, получив крепкую затрещину, со словами: «Что застыл столбом, дурень?» - был отправлен в машину. И загадка осталась загадкой.  
Отец после этого орал так, что посуда дребезжала и подпрыгивала, обвиняя сына то ли в трусости, то ли в связи с нечистым. Сэм, в общем-то, уже привык к подобным выражениям родственных чувств и стоял молча, глядя в одну точку и не шевелясь. Но вот когда Джон замахнулся кулаком, желая поучить поганца уму-разуму, парнишка вскинул голову, отбрасывая длинную чёлку, и в глазах его сверкнуло что-то чёрное, жестокое, вызывающее. И от этого взгляда отец почему-то умолк, лишь бормотнул нечто невразумительное о выродках, сплюнул, развернулся и ушёл к себе, хлопнув дверью. Сэм только недоумённо пожал плечами: при чём тут выродки? Но забивать голову лишней информацией не стал.  
\- Ну чего ты нарываешься? – спросил тогда Дин. – Будь как все.  
\- Ты же знаешь, я пробовал! Толку-то – ноль целых ноль десятых, - проворчал Сэм, успокаиваясь. – Отцу это без разницы, всё равно найдётся повод для недовольства.  
Брат дёрнул плечом:  
\- Ну как знаешь. Тогда не жалуйся на несправедливость жизни.  
\- Зато к тебе она точно справедлива!.. Ну Дин, ну прости. Я правда не хотел. – Он умоляюще заглядывал в лицо старшего брата. – Ну хочешь, сам стукни. Я это заслужил.  
\- Да ты что? Я тебя и пальцем не трону.  
Дин с высоты своих тринадцати лет смотрел на прижимающегося к нему несмышлёныша почти по-отечески. Собственно, так оно и было.  
Джон вообще не желал забирать из роддома хнычущего и пускающего пузыри младенца, погрузившись с головой в горе. Даже видеть не хотел. И только благодаря просьбам и слезам Дина Сэмми не попал в приют. Да и потом вся канитель, связанная с уходом за ребёнком, легла на точно такие же неокрепшие детские плечи… Впрочем, Дин никогда не жаловался, с видимым удовольствием возясь с братишкой.  
\- Не переживай, глупый, всё рассосётся. Я с тобой, Сэмми, ты не пропадёшь!  
Да, Дину пришлось повзрослеть очень быстро, а Сэм… ну в некотором отношении он оставался сущим дитём, пусть в меру способностей и стараний помогал брату – и с хозяйством, и с добычей провианта (легконогий мальчишка умудрялся пролезать в такие щели, где не каждая кошка протиснется). И очень хотел походить на Дина, но всё-таки они разнились, как день и ночь: рассудительный, спокойный, общительный старший – и взбалмошный, готовый каждую секунду сорваться в бег, но при этом замкнутый в своём внутреннем мире младший.  
А ещё малой обожал сумрак, полутьму. Казалось, тогда у него обостряются чувства: и видел отчётливей, объёмней, чем при ярком свете, и слышал малейший шорох. Да и вообще, временами чудилось, будто Сэм может ощущать пространство и с закрытыми глазами, точно летучая мышь. Только что не спал вверх ногами, а как все нормальные люди – в кровати, по обыкновению уткнувшись носом в ключичную впадину брата и согревая того тёплым дыханием.

Когда Сэму исполнилось семь, странности, доселе мирно дремавшие, неожиданно расцвели в полную силу.  
Во-первых, он стал вести более-менее ночной образ жизни, предпочитая отсыпаться днём. Во-вторых, начал сбегать из-под надзора, умудряясь делать это так тихо, что даже чутко спящий Дин не слышал его крадущихся шагов. А в-третьих, полюбил верхотуру (чем выше, тем лучше): деревья, здания – за что взгляд зацепится. Однажды даже водонапорную башню оседлал…  
Нет, слава богу, это случалось не каждую ночь.  
Иногда мальчуган возвращался сам. Но чаще всего приходилось искать, где он осел на этот раз.

Впервые отыскав братишку, Дин чуть не поседел от ужаса.  
На карнизе шириной примерно в две ступни, на высоте двадцать пятого этажа вольготно расположился Сэм. Лёжа на боку и подперев щёку, он согнул одну ногу в колене, а другую вытянул вдоль стены. Ветер ерошил его густые волосы, а в зрачках мерцали и переливались светлые искры. Мальчишка задумчиво созерцал раскрывающуюся даль, где огни города наконец-то отделялись от небесных огней.  
Дин даже вздохнуть лишний раз опасался, дабы не нарушить шаткое равновесие. А вдруг Сэмми, не удержавшись, рухнет вниз? Тогда останется только последовать за ним, ведь без малого он уже не представлял своей жизни.  
\- Ты посмотри, какая красота, Дин, - хрипловатым от восторга голосом произнёс Сэм, не поворачивая головы. – Разве снизу такое разглядишь?  
\- Сэмми, - шепнул старший Винчестер побелевшими губами, - пошли домой, а?  
Малой как-то странно улыбнулся – безрадостно и устало. Но, гибко поднявшись, легко, не глядя под ноги, словно кошка, послушно двинулся к брату. 

Другой случай из разряда очень странных произошёл примерно через год после первого.  
Оборотень, оглушив одиноко разгуливающего мальчонку, приволок тело в своё логово, находящееся в глубине канализационных ходов. Видать, собирался примерить шкурку ребёнка, дабы без помех проникать в любые дома.  
Когда Сэм очнулся, то обнаружил страшную сцену: какой-то человек (а человек ли?), подвывая и корчась от боли, сдирал с себя кожу. И та отслаивалась, как шелуха с луковицы. Мускулы существа точно зажили собственной жизнью, вздуваясь и опадая где им вздумается. На клочья кожи на грязном полу капала сукровица. Тошнотворно воняло гнилью… А затем тварь впилась отросшими ногтями себе в лицо…  
От страха мальчишку заколотило. Он глухо вскрикнул… а потом серая плотная пелена заволокла зрение и разум.  
Когда паренёк снова осознал себя, как единое целое, а не разрозненными кусочками паззла, оборотень – вернее, те ошмётья, что валялись повсюду, придавая норе ещё более жутко сюрреалистический вид, - по-видимому, сражался с каким-то другим монстром, но проиграл вчистую.  
Почему новое чудовище не тронуло Сэма, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Только вот жутко болела голова.  
Спотыкаясь, натыкаясь на выступы, ушибаясь, парнишка побрёл к выходу – то есть к ближайшему колодезному люку.  
Дин нашёл брата сидящим на последнем этаже новостройки. Мальчишка пристроился на подоконнике, свесив ноги наружу и прислонившись виском к косяку, и будто дремал. И даже не трепыхался, когда старший, обхватив его под мышками, затянул внутрь. Только крепче зажмурился.  
Увидев в свете карманного фонарика, во что превратилась одежда, а главное – тело малого (выдранные лохмотья, порезы до кости, царапины, синяки; весь перепачкан кровью, будто сражался со стаей бродячих собак; причём кровь не только на теле, но и под ногтями, и на губах, будто Сэм дрался как дикий зверёныш – зубами и когтями), Дин не знал, что и подумать.  
\- Эй, чувак, ты где шлялся?  
\- Больно… голова… не помню… - стискивая зубы, чтоб не стонать в голос, пробормотал паренёк. Из уголков глаз текли крупные слёзы, оставляя мокрые дорожки на покрытом засохшей плёнкой из крови, грязи и пота лице.  
Дин благодарил все высшие силы, какие знал, за то, что отца ещё, по крайней мере, неделю не будет дома. К тому времени, хотелось надеяться, Сэм более-менее придёт в себя… А ещё за то, что никогда не забывал носить с собой аптечку – на всякий пожарный. Сейчас, видать, именно такой случай.  
Скормив братишке пару таблеток аспирина («Гадость!» - скривился тот), Дин сбегал вниз, где видел кран подведённого водопровода. Налил в походную фляжку воды, пыхтя, снова поднялся наверх (ну вот какого хрена малому неймётся, всё тянет куда-то на верхотуру?), старательно оттёр, насколько возможно, запёкшуюся кровь с родного лица. И ещё некоторое время сидел, удерживая Сэма в объятиях и укачивая, как младенца, пока наконец мальчишка не перестал тяжело – со всхлипами – дышать и не расслабился.  
\- Ты что, с гризли боролся? – пошутил Дин, с неохотой выпуская из объятий кажущееся костлявым, однако, сильное тело брата.  
\- Нет, - растерянно отозвался младший Винчестер, не поднимая головы от груди Дина. Из-за этого его голос звучал как-то невнятно. – Урод сдирал с себя кожу, прикинь?.. Меня стошнило. Потом я вырубился. А когда очнулся, тварь сдохла… Бедная голова… Я уже ничего не соображал. Прости.  
\- Да за что? Ты ни в чём не виноват!  
\- Я позволил захватить себя врасплох. Такое не пристало охотнику.  
Дин погладил слипшиеся тёмно-каштановые волосы Сэма, улыбнулся.  
\- Ты ещё не охотник, а приставучая липучка. Но я научу тебя выживать среди монстров, обещаю. А пока – пошли-ка домой, братишка!

 

Разумеется, Дин многому научил его: и драться, и стрелять, и пользоваться холодным оружием.  
Сам-то старший брат умел гораздо больше, но обучение ведь проходило только тогда, когда отец не маячил за спиной и не кривил презрительно губы («Никчёмный мальчишка! Чего с ним возиться, не понимаю.»).  
Да, при Джоне Сэм забивался в свою скорлупу, уходя в глухую оборону. Не отвечал на вопросы, отводил взгляд, делал пустые глаза. В общем, прикидывался каким-то идиотом. А чаще – попросту исчезал из дома и бродил неведомо где до тех пор, пока Дин снова не находил и не возвращал его обратно.  
Больше всего Сэма притягивали ножи всяческих размеров и форм: серповидные, листовидные, стилеты… длинные и короткие.  
Однажды даже Дин, расщедрившись, разрешил подержать серебряный нож, позаимствованный им из обширной коллекции оружия Джона Винчестера.  
\- Он горячий, - потрясённо выдохнул Сэм, и глаза его восторженно округлились и стали зелёными. – Живой.  
\- Да что ты ерунду мелешь? – возмутился Дин. – Нож как нож. Для нечисти – в самый раз.  
Но, забирая оружие, отметил необычное покраснение на ладони малого. Будто от ожога.

А ещё через год, накануне своего одиннадцатилетия, Сэм пропал окончательно, бесследно. Дин подозревал: его украли. Для чего – неясно. Единственное, чему верил старший брат, - Сэмми жив. Этот поганец не мог умереть. Кто угодно, но только не Сэм!  
Почему он решил, будто брат не ушёл сам? Да потому, что уже стало ритуалом – справлять все дни рождения вместе, обязательно даря на память какую-нибудь безделушку.  
В этот январь, к примеру, младший братишка сунул ему в руку амулет – какого-то рогатого божка на кожаном шнурке. Откуда он появился у Сэма (может, стащил, а может, кто отдал ради забавы), парнишка так и не признался. А Дину было всё равно, откуда. Само ощущение, что о тебе помнят, согревало сердце.  
И вот такое несчастье… Сэм не вернулся.  
Дин облазил все более-менее высокие здания. Потом прочесал прибитые жизнью халупы. Даже (чем чёрт не шутит?) забирался в канализацию и рыскал там, крича во весь голос, пока не охрип:  
\- Сэ-эм! Отзовись!!  
И только эхо издевалось в ответ:  
\- Е-ем! Ви-и!  
Ни движения, ни слова, ни вздоха…  
Измученный, Дин возвращался домой со слабой надеждой: Сэм уже там и удивляется, почему нет старшего брата. Но надежда шла прахом.  
В очередной раз Дин, приплетясь домой на подкашивающихся от усталости ногах, наткнулся на отца. Тот сидел за столом, где красовалась ополовиненная бутылка виски, и вертел в руках стакан.  
\- Пап, Сэм пропал.  
И услышал в ответ:  
\- Ну и чёрт с ним! Жаль, раньше не сдох! – по заросшему щетиной лицу с впалыми щеками потекли пьяные слёзы. – Как он, выродок, вообще посмел так походить на мою Мэри?!. И он её убил! Убил, тварь!!. Почему она не согласилась сделать аборт?! Всем было бы лучше.  
Дин оторопел от захлёстывающего его потока ярости и боли.  
А Джон продолжал бормотать, перемежая отрывистые фразы отборной бранью, будто не замечая вытянувшегося, бледного, грязного и вымотанного сына. И от его откровений волосы становились дыбом.

Сэм полусидел на углу крыши, откинувшись на спину, и раскачивал ногой так, что пятка растоптанного кеда с глухим стуком ударялась о стену.  
Мечтательно глядя в небо, он размышлял над тем, что подарит ему завтра Дин. Ведь завтра Сэму исполняется целых одиннадцать лет – совсем взрослый парень.  
Если честно, хотелось бы такой же ножик, как у брата. В пару к уже имеющемуся. И пускай бы тогда нечисть хоть нос высунет, он бы враз обкорнал и слишком длинный нос, да и башку заодно – чтоб неповадно было! Но – увы! Такая роскошь ему явно не светит. Дину слишком дорога эта смертоносная игрушка, а другой нет и в помине.  
Что ещё может быть? Револьвер? Тоже, в общем-то, неплохо. Да только вот Сэму не слишком по душе пахнущие гарью и оружейной смазкой стволы.  
Нет, он не трус! Совсем не трус. И при необходимости способен убить кого угодно.  
Да вот взять хотя бы тот случай с бандой байкеров, решивших поиздеваться над парочкой молокососов. Но не на тех напали!  
Пока Дин методично выпускал пулю за пулей, непременно попадая, Сэм, послав треть зарядов «в молоко», схватился за ножи (в тот вечер мальчишки в очередной раз тренировались на пустыре, потому набрали оружия в достаточном количестве). Вот тут у него дело пошло на лад. Лезвия мелькали в воздухе стальными стрелами, вонзаясь в открытые участки тела, убивая, раня, калеча. Часть противников погибла не только – и не столько – от пуль и ножей, но и от переломанных позвоночников и свёрнутых шей, когда мотоциклы на полном ходу переворачивались, придавливая собой ездоков.  
Оставшиеся в живых предпочли ретироваться.  
Сэм с диковатой усмешкой ходил и упрямо собирал свои клинки. А потом внезапно его затрясло… вывернуло наизнанку. И мальчишка разрыдался от запоздалого шока, сидя подле тела убитого Дином мотоциклиста.  
\- Ну вот ты и стал охотником, - тихо шепнул брат. – С боевым крещением тебя, Сэмми.  
\- Придурок! – всхлипнул Сэм. И добавил протяжно-насмешливо: - Дин-ни-и…  
\- Нахальная сучка!  
\- Я не девчонка!  
Младший вскочил на ноги, сжимая кулаки. Слёз как не бывало.  
\- Ещё какая девчонка! – подначивал старший. – Лохматая и плаксивая!  
\- Заткнись!  
\- А то что?  
Сэм – весь как натянутая струна. Дин – это прочная крепостная стена. Каждый стоит на своём.  
В результате братья не слабо помяли друг дружке бока, выясняя, кто прав, а кто нет.  
Эта потасовка их ещё больше сблизила, если такое возможно в принципе. А расквашенный нос и заплывший глаз – не в счёт…  
Моменты короткой жизни, о которых вспоминаешь с радостью. Ибо именно тогда ощущаешь себя нужным, сильным, свободным – и по-настоящему счастливым.  
Сэм блаженно сощурился, в подробностях смакуя давний эпизод в мельчайших подробностях…  
Жаль, таких воспоминаний маловато.  
Дин? О, Дин – самый лучший брат на свете. Сильный, великодушный, любящий. Сэм готов ради него отдать всё, что есть. Даже жизнь… даже душу заложить… позволить разрезать себя на куски… лишь бы Дин жил… Да всё, что угодно. И не поморщился бы. Ведь брат – единственный, кого он любил до самозабвения. До боли в сердце.  
Существенная разница заключалась в том, что младший готов был отпустить брата куда и когда угодно одного, не требуя объяснений. И не тащить за уши обратно, зная, что тот обязательно вернётся.  
Да он бы и сам возвращался, надышавшись свободой и одиночеством. Честное слово! Ну куда ему деваться, в самом-то деле? И кому он нужен, кроме брата?  
Но вот только Дин считал иначе.  
Привыкнув с малолетства приглядывать за Сэмом, он, видимо, решил перенести отношения «ведущий – ведомый» на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Окружил-обволок малого заботой, точно ватным коконом. Дышать удавалось через раз, да и то с трудом.  
Чрезмерная опека убивала мальчишку. И он начал сбегать всё чаще, уже не думая о том, что кто-то переживает за него. Просто расслабиться… побыть собой, а не кем-то другим, воображаемым родными людьми… увидеть небо…  
Он не боялся высоты, веря, что не может упасть. И не падал… Спокойно ходил-сидел-лежал над пропастью, не слыша её зова… Любил ночь за тишину, спокойствие, умиротворённость. И она отвечала ему тем же, принимая в прохладные, нежные объятия… совсем, как мама.  
Интересно, какой она была – мама? Глядя на звёзды, парнишка ощущал близость к ней… Если уж чистые души попадают на небеса, значит – чем выше заберёшься, тем проще услышать её голос. Да и кому какое дело, что Сэм ни разу не слышал маминого голоса? Зато вполне мог его себе вообразить.


	2. Глава 2

Младший Винчестер ощутил чужое присутствие ещё до того, как с ним заговорили. Пусть незнакомец ступал беззвучно, но дыхания, шуршания одежды не скроешь.  
\- Можно я посижу с тобой?  
Парнишка пожал плечами. Крыша – не его частная собственность, поэтому в ответе не было смысла. Пришелец всё равно поступит так, как сочтёт нужным… Только пальцы медленно нащупали рукоять ножа.  
\- Не напрягайся, малыш. Я не намерен причинять тебе вред.  
Шелест одежды стал отчётливей. Мальчик покосился на звук.  
\- Я уже не малыш!  
Рядом возвышался мужчина неопределённых лет. Бледная кожа. Узкие бесцветные губы. Серые глаза; внимательный, изучающий взгляд. Тёмные с проседью волосы. И в чёрном плаще, скрадывающем очертания фигуры.  
\- Для меня ты в любом возрасте останешься малышом, Сэм, - с сухой усмешкой отметил незнакомец, спокойно присаживаясь рядом с напрягшимся парнишкой.  
\- Какого чёрта?! Откуда вы меня знаете?  
\- Не дёргайся, а то свалишься… Я просто хочу с тобой поговорить – о тебе.  
\- Думаете, я о себе чего-то не знаю?  
\- Думаю, да. И довольно многое… Ах, прости, забыл представиться – Оливер Мортон. Впрочем, вряд ли ты слышал это имя.  
\- А если мне неинтересно слушать ваши байки?  
\- Можешь взять и уйти, я не держу… Знаешь, - кинул в спину собравшегося удалиться парнишки, - ты очень похож на Мэри.  
Сэма будто камнем ударило. Он резко развернулся, побледнев от волнения.  
\- Вы знали мою маму?  
\- И очень даже плотно, - Оливер хищно оскалился. – Ну так что? Уходишь или остаёшься?  
Парнишка заколебался. Но желание услышать о матери хоть что-то пересилило. Да и любопытство дало о себе знать.

Сэм чувствовал нутром: этот человек опасен. Все инстинкты вопили: уходи! Но именно теперь он уже не мог уйти… не мог отвернуться от самого себя, чтобы оставшуюся жизнь мучиться в сомнениях… и не иметь возможности всё переиграть заново. Он знал: другого шанса не представится.  
…И вернулся, опять присев на успевшее остыть место.  
\- Верный выбор, - кивнул мужчина. – Я давно приглядываю за тобой – и приглядываюсь к тебе, мальчик. И с каждым разом ты мне нравишься больше и больше.  
\- Так это вы уничтожили ту гадость в канализации?  
\- Нет, Сэм, - Оливер качнул головой. В мочке уха блеснула серьга. – Это сделал ты сам, мальчик. Сила запрятана у тебя вот здесь, - мужчина постучал себя согнутым пальцем по лбу. – А кровь… Собственно, она и не нужна, просто иногда ты не в состоянии контролировать себя. Особенно в первые разы.  
\- Я что, по-вашему, чокнутый? Или вампир какой? Вот только не надо это дерьмо вешать мне на уши!  
\- Я бы и рад, да только от правды не убежишь, - заметил Мортон. – Вспомни, как паршиво ты себя чувствовал, когда вернулось сознание. Так действует кровь нечисти на метисов.  
\- Чего-о?!  
\- Для недоумков специально повторяю по слогам: ты – полукровка, парень!.. Ну давай уж, вспоминай: серая пелена перед глазами, потом дикая головная боль. И ты – весь в крови. И металлический привкус с примесью гнили во рту. Ведь так было?  
Не хотелось признаваться (даже при том, что Сэм не всё запомнил), но дело было именно так. А уж привкус разлагающегося мяса он никак не мог забыть. И те ощущения, когда в виски точно тупое сверло вкручивали.  
Но откуда Оливер, мать его, знает об этом? Неужто он тоже?..  
\- Было. Но вам-то почём знать? – мальчишка, нахмурив брови, с вызовом уставился на собеседника. – Тоже, что ли, метис?  
\- Я-то как раз чистокровный! – тот рассмеялся, словно хрусталь зазвенел. Ни веселья, ни теплоты. – Твои родственники и другие, подобные им, всю жизнь охотились на таких, как я… Не дёргайся, мальчик, я обещал, что не причиню тебе вреда, и сдержу слово. Но ты выслушаешь меня до конца прежде, чем… - Мортон запнулся на полуслове. Помолчал. И продолжил ровным, бесстрастным тоном: - Ты наверняка представляешь, что значит месть. Месть тем, кто уничтожил твою семью… Может, на моём месте ты бы поступил иначе, но я – не ты… Да, так вот: их было семеро. Семь охотников - талантливых в своём умении уничтожать… Об искоренении зла, спасении человечества и прочее можешь мне не рассказывать! Наслушался уже… Вероятно, для кого-то вампиры – зло, а для меня они были родичами, семьёй. Тем, что стоит защищать… Впрочем, теперь их уже нет. Некого любить… некого защищать. – Он сверкнул глазами. – Только не говори, будто твари не знают любви, хорошо? Это вы нас не знаете, а лезете судить!.. Ладно, я ведь собирался говорить о другом… Так вот, не верь, когда утверждают, будто месть, точно изысканное блюдо, надо подавать холодной, настоявшейся. Месть – всегда просто месть; ощущение, выкорчёвывающее все прочие чувства. Ты не можешь думать ни о чём ином, кроме как измышлять тысячи вариантов мучительной смерти твоих врагов. У меня времени было навалом. Едва не погибнув в огне, я долго восстанавливался. Может, именно боль физическая не дала мне свихнуться окончательно. Не знаю, не стану ничего утверждать. Да вот в один из подобных моментов просветления, когда боль на мгновение отступила, я понял: убийство, пусть даже с пытками – слишком лёгкий вариант. Они умрут, как и жили, - охотниками. А именно этого допустить было нельзя, никак нельзя… Прости, малыш, что загружаю излишними подробностями, но иначе ты не поймёшь сути… В общем, я решил: они должны жить – и помнить. Все… Как я их выслеживал поодиночке, тебе вряд ли интересно.  
Сэм уже несколько раз порывался сбежать, но почему-то продолжал слушать эту исповедь. Казалось, в глубине души он давно догадывался, чем всё завершилось, только вот признаться самому себе не решался. И то, что подозрения подтверждались, сковывало по рукам и ногам.  
Оливер же, по всей видимости, не собирался умолкать.  
\- С женщинами было разобраться проще. А вот с мужиками пришлось повозиться… Впрочем, знаешь ли, у любого мужчины есть подруга, любовница, жена, сестра. В общем, женщина, к которой он привязан больше других. Оставалось только вычислить её местонахождение… Однако, это оказалось не настолько сложным, как могло представляться вначале… Отвести глаза, прикинуться кем-то другим и проникнуть в квартиру – не проблема. Особенно, когда имеешь дело с неподготовленным человеком. Человеком, знающим о монстрах только по фильмам ужасов… До сих пор не представляю, отчего мужья и друзья никогда не говорят о своём занятии, почему-то считая, будто молчание – лучшая защита. Дескать, не сказал – и никто не пострадает. Не находишь это ужасно глупым? Ведь предупреждён – значит, вооружён, хоть как-то сумеешь защититься. Или хотя бы побороться напоследок, а не просто сразу сдаваться, даже не подозревая, что на тебя напало… М-да, отвлёкся что-то… Ну вот, перед тем, как приступить к процедуре, я объяснял, почему и за что они страдают. Да, насилие всегда остаётся насилием, в какой бы форме его ни преподносили. Это больно, обидно, стыдно и страшно. По себе знаю, всякое случалось в до-жизни. И никому не расскажешь, как ломали тело и душу, ибо гордость не позволяет… Вернее, ошмётки прежней гордости… Ладно… Я наблюдал за ними, стараясь сделать так, чтобы дети – мои дети – всё-таки родились. Но не уследил… Хотя, знаешь, Сэм, своей матерью ты можешь гордиться. А я уважал её за стойкость, несгибаемый характер, за волю к жизни. За то, что, несмотря на мучения, Мэри сумела полюбить тебя. Она всегда говорила: «Малыш не виноват, что его отец – чудовище!» Поверь, Джон ненавидел не тебя, а то, что жена предпочла ему нерождённого ещё ребёнка. И ни в какую не соглашалась отречься от сына. Среди сереньких клуш она сияла как звезда. Светло-каштановые локоны, ясные глаза, огромное сердце, в которое вмещался целый мир! – Оливер задумчиво усмехнулся. – Если бы я мог выбирать и способен любить, то предпочёл бы выбрать среди прочих её. Временами даже жалею, что поступил с ней так жестоко. – Он в упор взглянул в каре-зелёные глаза мальчишки. – Ты – уникален, малыш. Ты рос среди обычных людей и теперь больше человек, чем кто-то ещё. В отличие от других, которых бросили. Тех я воспитывал сам и кормил кровью потому, что ничего иного не было. И учил пользоваться скрытыми способностями… Теперь у меня снова есть семья, мой клан. И я приглашаю тебя тоже стать его частью. Что скажешь?  
\- Нет! – Сэм для верности помотал головой. – Я тут наслушался всякой фигни, а теперь собираюсь вернуться домой, к брату… Может, вы сами и верите в этот бред, да только вот мне верить неохота. Я – самый обыкновенный человек…  
\- В том-то и дело, что необыкновенный, - перебил его Мортон. – И если не дать силе проявиться мирным путём, она сведёт тебя с ума… Я просто хочу научить тебя ею пользоваться. Без крови, без потери памяти и оглушающей боли… Кстати, прикосновение к чистому серебру оставляет отпечаток. Помнишь нож Дина? Это моя порченая кровь так на тебя действует.  
\- Слушайте, чего вы ко мне прицепились?! Вон есть свои воспитанники, с ними и занимайтесь, а от меня отвалите!  
\- И рад бы, да уже поздно. Знаю, ты не из пугливых. Но наступает переломный момент. Сила требует выхода. И либо ты станешь убийцей, как я, к тому же, законченным наркоманом, ибо не сможешь устоять перед жаждой крови, либо убьют тебя. Мне бы не хотелось ни того, ни другого. То, что я предлагаю, - лучший выход из положения. А возможно, даже единственный. Подумай, не отказывайся сразу. В результате – полный контроль над своими поступками. И – продолжай охотиться, это у тебя никто не отнимает… Хотя, прости, что-то не упомню, когда тебя вообще брали на охоту.  
Сэм помрачнел и отвернулся.  
Он тоже не помнил, чтобы Джон или Дин предлагали ему пойти на охоту вместе с ними. Хотя брат уже с малолетства держал в руках оружие, а позже – уходил с отцом (как же они были похожи в эти минуты!). Пусть на недолго, но ведь ему доверяли. А Сэму, получается, нет? Даже Дин?.. Неприятное открытие больно царапнуло сердце. Он никогда не считал себя хуже прочих – ни в чём. Да, мальчишка, конечно, не снайпер, но не всем же быть такими идеальными, как старший брат.  
\- Я даже согласен на компромисс, - прорвался сквозь безрадостные мысли голос мужчины, назвавшегося отцом. Стоило ли доверять всем его словам? Разумеется, нет. Но пока то, что говорил Мортон, казалось вполне логичным. Даже право на месть, наверное, не может принадлежать одним лишь людям. – Ты останешься жить так, как считаешь нужным, и там, где захочешь. Я лишь приглашаю познакомиться с новыми родичами по крови (уверен, ты не выдашь нас охотникам) с тем, чтобы, когда припрёт к стенке, когда начнёт разум вытекать по капле, сменяясь ядом и неугасимой жаждой, ты сумел найти меня, а я – спасти тебя. Большего не прошу. Ты – умный парень, Сэм, и поймёшь, когда и как поступить.  
Винчестер молчал так долго, что мужчина решил: вообще разговаривать не станет.  
Конечно, можно забрать его против воли. На это сил достаточно… пока достаточно. Но суть-то как раз в том и состояла – мальчик должен пойти без принуждения, сам. Иначе получится: ты выдернул чеку у гранаты, положил её возле себя и надеешься, что она раздумает взрываться. Так не бывает.  
\- Какие они? – сиплым от сдерживаемых слёз голосом наконец спросил Сэм, продолжая высматривать что-то вдали и не поворачивая головы.  
Уф! Значит, ещё не всё потеряно.  
Оливер с удивлением понял, что ждал отклика в диком напряжении, и только сейчас его отпустило. Он беззвучно выдохнул сквозь зубы прежде, чем начать рассказывать.  
\- Клиф – чистый огонь. Резкий, взрывной. Сперва что-то сделает, а лишь потом подумает: а стоило ли? Быстро загорается, но так же быстро остывает… Конни – полная противоположность брату. Это льдина в человеческом обличье. Если во что упрётся – всё, конец света. Пока не добьётся своего – не отступит… Энди… вообще-то, он – слепой, но не вздумай сказать это вслух или пожалеть – смертельная обида до конца жизни гарантирована. Когда-нибудь обязательно проснёшься (вернее, уже не проснёшься) с перерезанной глоткой либо пробитым сердцем. Кстати, Энди – наши уши в мире людей… Малышка Руби – настоящая чертовка. Считает, будто мир вертится исключительно вокруг неё, а её слово – закон. Самое удивительное – никто из нас не пытается её в этом разубедить, даже наоборот: по мере возможностей потакаем капризам девчушки. Вот подрастёт, тогда и окунётся во все прелести бытия.

\- Что за волосатое чучело ты к нам приволок?  
\- От лысого пугала слышу! – парировал Сэм.  
И понял, что угодил в цель, увидев, как багровыми стали не только лицо и шея подростка чуть постарше его, но и, благодаря огненно-рыжей, очень коротко постриженной шевелюре, как казалось – даже макушка.  
\- Заткнись, недоделок! – зарычал Клиф (по крайней мере, Сэм предположил, что это и есть старший и весьма неуравновешенный новоявленный братец).  
\- А ты попробуй заткни!  
Винчестер поднаторел в потасовках, поскольку при такой жизни, какую они вели, приходилось то и дело нарываться на неприятности, воруя и отнимая большей частью еду… Пока Джон охотился, мальчишки выживали как умели. На пару совершая вылазки в продуктовые лавки, они на пару же получали тумаков. Но никогда не оставались в долгу. Многому Сэма научил Дин. Ещё большему приходилось учиться самому.  
Кулак пролетел в опасной близости от уха. Но парнишка, скорее предчувствуя, чем видя, успел уклониться. А затем – с разворота – ударил сам, вдогонку… Клиф двигался с необычайной для нормального человека скоростью, однако, Сэм достал его. По касательной, в плечо, но достал.  
В ту же секунду локоть мальчишки перехватили, резко вывернули, швырнув носом в пол. Сэм еле успел подставить свободную руку, дабы не расквасить лицо.  
\- Никто не смеет бить моего брата! – сверлом вонзился в ухо звенящий от злости голос.  
Было больно и обидно: так глупо подставился! А Оливер тоже хорош: называется, заманил в гадюшник, к чёртовым родственничкам. Теперь вот стоит и помалкивает, гад!  
Но Сэм не собирался сдаваться.  
\- А Рыжий что, сам за себя ответить не может? – с хрипом выдавил он, изгибая губы в насмешке. – Кишка тонка?  
\- Пап, это еда? – детский, немного шепелявый голосок словно прорвал завесу нависшего, почти ощутимого в своей тяжести напряжения.  
\- Нет, дорогая, - спокойно откликнулся Мортон. – Это твой новый брат.  
\- Но он пахнет не как мы.  
\- Просто Сэм долго жил среди людей и не ведал, что из себя представляет.  
\- Эндрю, проваливай! – обладательница нового голоса бесцеремонно столкнула противника с Винчестера.  
Тот неохотно повиновался, по пути едва не выдернув руку мальчишки из плечевого сустава. Сэм зашипел от пронзительной боли, сделав зарубку на память: он вовсе не желал спускать на тормозах это оскорбление.  
Кое-как перевернувшись и садясь, паренёк вскинул голову, сбрасывая со лба непослушные волосы. Злые слёзы застилали взор, но Сэм увидел напротив… чудо.  
Он смахнул предательскую влагу тыльной стороной разбитой в кровь ладони, но чудо никуда не делось. Те же почти белоснежные волосы, нимбом окружавшие голову, те же огромные – в пол-лица – затягивающие чёрные глазищи на бледной мордахе. Пухлые губы и курносый нос. Было этому чуду от силы лет пять, но держалась девчушка так, будто являлась самой старшей в семье. Да и говорила, в общем, как взрослая.  
\- Придурки они, оба. Что взять? Если одному в башку моча ударит, второй тут же рвётся его защищать. Потому, что никто чужой не смеет прикоснуться к братишке. – Малышка улыбнулась, и словно звёздочки зажглись в бездонной черноте ночного неба. – Я знаю, ты – Сэм. А я – Руби. Привет!  
Мальчишка не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, это было заразительно.  
\- Привет, сестрёнка, - и он протянул руку навстречу её ладошке.  
\- Вставай, пошли знакомиться с остальными, - скомандовала Руби, словно так и должно было быть.  
\- Как скажешь, - хмыкнул он.  
Девчушка ткнула в грудь Рыжего, громко и отчётливо произнеся (видать, специально):  
\- Этот балбес с тараканами в голове – Клиф. Надеюсь, когда-нибудь мозги у него всё-таки встанут на место.  
Тот, кажется, покраснел ещё сильнее (если такое в принципе возможно), но сдержался и только буркнул что-то себе под нос.  
\- Вон тот злыдень, нападающий со спины, - повернувшись к худощавому мулату, продолжила обзорную лекцию Руби, - Энди. Вообще-то, он – спокойный, но если уж разойдётся – ух!  
Названный парнишка, чуть помладше Рыжего (а может, и Сэма), демонстративно отвернулся, не считая нужным сказать хоть словечко.  
Но девчушка будто этого и не заметила.  
\- Ещё есть мисс Невидимка, наша Конни, - кивок на кресло в углу.  
Сэм с удивлением обнаружил: там сидит, выпрямившись и словно закаменев, девчонка с пепельной косой, перекинутой на грудь, с серыми неулыбчивыми глазами на резко очерченном, будто вырезанном лице. Камея, да и только.  
Она точно только сейчас увидела младшего Винчестера и слегка кивнула, признавая его существование. Сэм в ответ тоже молча кивнул.  
Он ещё не решил, как отнестись к новым родичам. Но то, что Руби ему пришлась по душе, уже осознал. Она точно была не такая, как прочие.  
В общем-то, соглашаясь на встречу, мальчишка не думал, что встретят его вот так – либо в штыки, либо безразлично. Но – что есть, то есть.  
\- А отец? – наконец разлепил он крепко сомкнутые губы. – Что скажешь об Оливере?  
\- А что о нём говорить? – девочка склонила голову к плечу, с ехидством посмотрев на Сэма. – Наверное, не лучше и не хуже прочих. Кормит, поит… воспитывает. Иногда, правда, перегибает палку с поучениями, ну да… в общем, всё не настолько страшно. Только вот на охоту не берёт.  
\- Ты ещё слишком маленькая! – раздалось сразу несколько голосов.  
\- Они все подражают отцу в попытке спрятать меня от жизни, - пожаловалась Руби, театрально шмыгнув носом. Но в глазах плясали смешинки. – Ты вот лучше о себе расскажи.  
\- Да вроде не о чем особо рассказывать! – немного растерялся мальчишка.  
\- Как это? – не поняла девчушка. – А о том, что значит – жить среди людей?  
Сэм чуть не ляпнул: «Ты разве не знаешь?» - но вовремя прикусил язык. И задумался.  
А правда, чем отличается жизнь в человечьей семье от жизни, что ведут эти… существа? При всём желании мальчишка не смог бы назвать их тварями. Если внимательно не приглядываться, Мортоны – те же люди, со своими заморочками и тараканами в голове. Странные? Да. Но не страшные. По крайней мере, Сэм их не боялся.  
\- Да, наверное, всё так же, как у вас, - наконец сказал он. – Кормят, поят, временами бьют… Знаешь, терпеть не могу, когда о… Джон, - поправился мальчишка, - налижется в хлам, а потом либо начинает учить жизни, либо жаловаться, как не повезло ему с младшим отпрыском. И что лучше бы я сдох… Впрочем, - Сэм пожал плечами, - я уже как-то привык. Но если бы не Дин, наверное, давно бы сбежал… или, может, жил бы тут.  
\- Нас никто и пальцем не трогает, - с забавной горделивостью заявила малышка.  
Паренёк недоверчиво хмыкнул: ага, как же!


	3. Глава 3

Когда брат, единственный дорогой человек на всём свете, разъярённой гадюкой шипит в лицо: «Убирайся, ублюдок! Чтоб я тебя больше не видел, а то убью!» - это… это хуже смерти.  
Багровая пелена, едва успевшая схлынуть, снова налетела, застилая взгляд, туманя рассудок. Безумно хотелось ударить, повалить… убить.  
«Нет! – вскрикнул внутри чей-то голос. – Не смей! Это ведь Дин, ты не должен…»  
Сэм насильно заставил себя отступить, разжать кулаки… утихомирить кипящую лаву в груди, требующую крови. Он был смертельно бледен, губы подрагивали, а сердце колотилось так, словно намеревалось выскочить сквозь сдавленное спазмом горло.  
\- Не трожь девчонку, она ведь совсем ребёнок, - прошептал еле слышно.  
\- Она – вампирское отродье! А таких мы уничтожаем! – безапелляционно заявил брат… бывший?.. Нет, бывшей родни не бывает, ведь узы крови иногда прочней любой цепи. – Проваливай – и благодари бога, что жив остался!  
В его крепко стиснутом кулаке посверкивал тот самый серебряный клинок, который Сэм ещё совсем недавно (буквально вчера) хотел получить в подарок… Нож в сердце – достойный подарок полувампиру… Мальчишку начало потряхивать то ли от боли, то ли от злости – а может, от всего разом. Да только вот за свой личный нож он пока не спешил хвататься, всё ещё наивно надеясь на чудо… что ещё возможно разойтись мирно.  
\- Отдай её, - едва ли не умоляюще протянул Сэм. – Без малышки не уйду.  
Клинок блеснул в опасной близости от лица. Младший едва успел уклониться, но всё же щёку обожгло ледяным пламенем. Холод мгновенно добрался до костей, зато нервные окончания будто в кипяток окунули.  
Мальчишка взвыл от адской боли и, почти не контролируя себя, отмахнулся свободной рукой, не слишком рассчитывая на удачу. Однако, судя по раздавшемуся грохоту и вскрику, его удар вслепую, как ни странно, какой-то цели достиг.  
Шатаясь, с зажмуренными глазами (всё равно ведь на фиг ослеп!), держась на одном упрямстве (иначе предпринятое ранее пойдёт прахом, а разве такого исхода он желал?), едва не падая и ориентируясь на слух (помимо оглушающего гула крови в ушах, доносились всхлипы), Сэм доплёлся до столба с накрепко прикрученной девчонкой, холодеющими пальцами и с великим трудом (чуть не выронив) вытащил нож, нащупал ремень… перерезал… И спасительная тьма накрыла с головой, вырубая сознание напрочь…  
Парнишка очнулся резко, рывком. Ощущая, во-первых, что боль как-то отступила, стала вполне терпимой, а во-вторых – на лицо падали тёплые капли, и слышалось прерывистое, будто захлёбывающееся дыхание.  
Подняв веки, он увидел склонённое над собой бледное личико, искажённое страдальческой гримасой, переполненные слезами огромные глаза, искривлённые в попытке сдержать поскуливание губы… и рот, полный острейших клыков. Не слишком внятно прорывалось:  
\- Братик… больно…  
И всё-таки первой пришедшей на ум мыслью стало: «Дин… Я ведь не…»  
Перекатившись, Сэм чуть ли не на четвереньках подобрался к брату, одновременно страшась обнаружить непоправимое и надеясь на лучшее. Дотянуться… коснуться кажется ещё более страшным, чем просто увидеть изломанное тело и понять: мёртв… Подрагивающие пальцы легли на пульс… замерли, невольно вдавливаясь сильнее, словно в попытке ухватить ускользающее… Впрочем, нет, сердце бьётся. Господи! Волна облегчения чуть не довела до вторичного обморока. Но Сэм успел взять себя в руки. Ещё не время…  
Выдернув ремень из брюк точно умершего Джона (свёрнутая шея и вспоротая грудь подтверждали это без всяких сомнений. Заодно прихватил и его тесак с ножнами - пригодится), мальчишка ловко и умело связал им руки, а ремнём Дина – спутал ноги брата. Запер дверь изнутри и лишь потом вернулся к плачущей девчонке. И – замер на полушаге, недоверчиво уставившись на почерневшую и опухшую кисть маленькой ручки.  
\- Что это? – прошептал севшим голосом.  
\- С… серебро… Больно… Помоги!  
\- Как?! – мальчик упал перед ней на колени. Его глаза округлились от испуга и тревоги, а углы губ опустились. К такому крутому повороту Сэм как-то не успел подготовиться.  
\- Кр… ровь… Дай…  
Не медля, Винчестер полоснул себя по запястью и поднёс к её рту:  
\- На!  
От пронзивших плоть клыков он не удержался от шумного вздоха, а от хлюпающих, сосущих звуков его чуток затошнило. Но Сэм переборол себя, поскольку отлично понимал: в подобном состоянии он никуда её не дотащит. Не то, чтобы силёнок не хватало, да вот только путешествие по воздуховоду не предполагает перетягивания громоздких (к тому же – безвольных) грузов. По прямой – ещё куда ни шло, но вот на повороте точно застрянут – тут их и возьмут тёпленькими, причём голыми руками (Сэм не верил, что ни Джон, ни Дин не проболтались кому-нибудь из своих приятелей-охотников о добыче).  
\- Никак заделался бесплатной закуской для кровососов?  
Издевательский, но такой родной голос заставил сильнее стиснуть зубы, только бы не начать оправдываться – впустую. Сэм знал: если уж братец во что упрётся рогом, будет стоять на своём, пусть даже сто раз не прав. И переубеждать, доказывать иное – как пытаться прошибить лбом крепостную стену – скорее помрёшь, чем тебя заметят.  
\- Что, правда глаза колет?  
Но на последнем слове Дин как будто поперхнулся, булькнул горлом и затих, по-дурацки тараща глаза и молча разевая рот.  
\- Заглохни! – Руби улыбалась окровавленными губами (клыки исчезли), точно сжимая в кулачке некую вещицу. – Никто. Не обидит. Моего. Брата! – отчеканила звонко.  
Чернота на её руке словно выцвела, поблёкла, но окончательно не исчезла. Пальцами свободной руки она легко перехватила порезанное запястье Сэма, чуть сдавила – и отпустила. От раны даже шрама не осталось.  
\- Нужно уматывать – и поживей! – заметил парнишка. – Иначе, уверен, сюда прискачет тяжёлая квалерия… Идём.  
Она облизнулась, как кошка, опустила глаза.  
\- Да, конечно.  
По всему становилось ясно: малышка разочарована. Но Сэму сейчас было вовсе не до психологических тонкостей. Главное – воздуховод оказался на месте, и никто не додумался его заколотить чем-то более прочным, чем алюминиевая решётка. Раз-два – и вот уже мальчишка кинул шурупы на пол.  
\- Руби!  
\- Да? – она воздушным облачком порхнула рядом, взмахнув многочисленными оборками на платье.  
Парнишка скептически окинул её взглядом от макушки до пяток.  
\- Скидывай барахло!  
\- Что?!  
\- Застрянешь – вытаскивать не буду! – пригрозил он. – Труба узкая.  
И, не дожидаясь, пока девчушка придёт в себя от подобной наглости, одним движением лезвия распорол платье от ворота до юбки.  
\- Быстрей шевелись!.. А теперь – лезь.  
Подтолкнув внутрь, он и сам достаточно легко, извернувшись, проскользнул в трубу. Несмотря на возраст, мальчишка по-прежнему оставался тонкокостным и гибким, как ивовый прут.  
Но, как бы быстро он ни двигался, убежать от звенящего яростного вопля, до сих пор отдающегося в голове, не мог.  
\- Ты убил мою маму, тварь!! – обвинением гудело в ушах. – Лучше бы сам сдох! Ненавижу!!  
«Сдох… сдох… сдох…» - билось в виски, как приговор. Вероятно, он уже мёртв, только пока не понял этого.

Мальчишка был так доволен невольной свободой, что даже не задумался: а как воспримет его исчезновение старший брат? Просто использовал предоставившуюся возможность по полной программе.  
С удовольствием болтал с Руби, смеялся её шуткам и слегка поддразнивал, расспрашивал об их жизни и рассказывал о своей (судя по общим впечатлениям, эти миры мало отличались друг от друга).  
Потом к ним тихо и незаметно присоединилась Конни (как-то однажды Сэм оглянулся, а она уже сидит в уголке – спокойная, отстранённая, прохладная). В разговор не вмешивалась, но всё-таки было ясно: тоже заинтересовалась. По брошенному искоса взгляду, по едва различимой полуулыбке мальчишка подмечал: слушает, и очень внимательно. Но она, в отличие от живой и непоседливой малышки, казалась Снежной Королевой – не подступишься. Впрочем, Сэм и не собирался с ней ни заговаривать, ни даже подходить ближе.  
Клиф тоже вроде бы намеревался задержаться поблизости, но был решительно выставлен вон. Язычок Руби резал как бритва, она никому не давала спуску.  
Оливер же, видимо, посчитав пока свою миссию выполненной, куда-то исчез. И не появлялся аж до следующего вечера…  
Вероятно, уйди Сэм поутру, история потекла бы по другому руслу. Но ему было так легко – и не нужно держать чувства и мысли под жёстким контролем, - что парнишка позволил себе глупость (да, фатальную, но кто же мог знать заранее?) и безмятежно уснул…

\- Тебя проводить?  
\- Не стоит, - качнул головой Сэм, в очередной раз скидывая непослушную чёлку, лезущую в глаза, - сам доберусь.  
\- Как знаешь, - отозвался Оливер. – Только помни: я готов помочь. Всегда.  
\- Помню.  
\- Ну иди.  
\- Прощайте.  
\- Если б всё в жизни решалось так просто, - вздохом коснулось шеи.  
Сэм обернулся. Но там уже никого не было.

До дома парнишка добрался без приключений (он знал город, как свои пять пальцев, и умело скрывался от излишне пристального внимания). Хотя временами казалось, будто кто-то следует позади (то на грани восприятия тень мелькнёт, то лёгкий шелест послышится), Сэм так и не сумел вычислить невидимку. Впрочем, не особо старался, списав всё на игру воображения. В конце концов, главное – его не трогают, а на остальное наплевать.  
Внутри мальчишку встретила непривычная тишина. Казалось, дом внезапно опустел. Ни Дина, ни Джона. И это даже вначале порадовало. Значит, будет какое-то время на разработку более-менее правдоподобной версии его долгого отсутствия…  
«Бедняга Дин… Нелегко ему живётся с таким вот чокнутым братцем, - отстранённо подумал Сэм. – Но, честное слово, я ни о чём не жалею… Эх, увидел бы он новых родственничков, наверняка бы понял, что я – просто идеал.»  
Парнишка тихо рассмеялся.  
Наверное, это был самый лучший день рождения в его жизни, хоть вместо подарка он получил едва не вывихнутое плечо и разбитую в кровь ладонь… Жаль только – рассказать никому нельзя. Ведь он дал слово.  
Мальчишка бесшумно прокрался в свою комнату, обдумывая на ходу, что будет врать, когда начнётся допрос с пристрастием…  
«И вообще, какого чёрта, Дин?! Неужели ты ни капельки не доверяешь брату? Так и продолжишь надо мной квохтать, точно наседка? Я вполне способен защититься сам, слышишь?»  
Непонятно откуда взявшееся глухое раздражение отдавало затхлостью во рту и грозило вырваться наружу…  
Паренёк со злостью швырнул толстовку на колченогий стул. Перед глазами точно туман плавал, плясали тёмные точки… Это было очень странно. Ведь он же нормально выспался.  
Сэм потёр глаза, покусал губу.  
Да что за чертовщина?! К уже имеющимся раздражителям добавилось впечатление нервозности, дискомфорта… Будто сперва осторожненько, прощупывая, но затем безо всякой жалости ему под ногти загнали иглы, а в спину вонзились когти горгульи, раздирая плоть в клочья.  
Невыносимо хотелось орать и кататься по полу в истерике, но охотник – а Сэм всё-таки считал себя таковым – не мог этого позволить. Сперва – разобраться, что происходит, а уж потом, если время останется, истерить по полной программе.  
Что-то здесь, в доме, точно было нечисто. Но откуда? Соляные дорожки на месте, он проверил. Нарисованные антидемонские заклятия тоже в наличии. Так какая тварь могла сюда пробраться?  
Теперь вот в глаза точно песком сыпанули, а голова начала медленно распухать. Но парень не собирался сдаваться. Перехватив нож поудобнее, он осторожно, по стенке двинулся в обратном направлении, не давая себе поблажек и ориентируясь на слух.  
Когда Дин вернётся, он не должен подвергнуться нападению неизвестного монстра. Ведь младший способен справиться с нечистью. Ведь способен же?.. Давай, Сэм, ты уже не сопливое дитятко. Сам говорил: дескать, можешь за себя постоять. Так докажи это! Вот прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Он точно знал, куда поставить ногу, чтобы не скрипнула ни одна ступенька, ни одна половица. Заставил себя успокоиться, бешеным усилием воли загнал боль в некий чулан и запер дверь (вряд ли надолго она уймётся, но важнее сейчас – не прозевать опасность).  
Так тихо вокруг. Так безумно тихо, точно в склепе. Или в кошмарном сне, от которого не в состоянии освободиться… Может, он и впрямь ещё спит? Там, среди вампирского гнезда? А это – лишь жуткий бред?!  
Приглушённый жалобный вскрик и угрожающее бормотание доказывали – вовсе нет. Самая что ни на есть явь.  
Откуда это? Замерев на минуту, затаив дыхание, Сэм внимательно прислушался, тут же оценивая полученную информацию по собственной, давным-давно построенной шкале.  
Наверняка звуки доносились из подвала. Не самая любимая сэмова часть дома, хотя, конечно, он и там побывал (и не только совместно с Дином, но и в одиночку излазил допросную камеру вдоль и поперёк, на всякий пожарный – мало ли что? – ища дополнительные выходы для отступления). Если вдруг по воле случая охотники не добивали чудовище на месте, значит – волокли в пыточную, дабы узнать как можно больше о нравах и обычаях пленника, о том, где обитают его родичи и в чём их слабые места, Хорошо, хоть дом стоял на отшибе, и рядом не наблюдалось любопытствующих соседей, а потому никому, кроме младшего Винчестера, не было дела до заглушённых воплей, рычания и стонов, не слишком редко доносящихся снизу. Сэм тоже старательно затыкал уши. Нет, он вовсе не неженка! Но только вот убить – это одно, а хладнокровно измываться пусть над самым жутчайшим монстром – совсем другое.

\- Оставь её в покое!  
Губы и пальцы мальчишки тряслись, по щекам пролегли влажные полоски. И дело не в том, что он посмел противостоять Джону, который разглядывал Сэма с брезгливым удивлением, точно впервые увидел. Просто боль, загнанная на задворки сознания, вырвалась и напала с новой силой, вгрызаясь в кости и мышцы, долбя изнутри черепную коробку. Всё вокруг плыло, его шатало, но парень не мог сдаться. Только не сейчас.  
\- А то что, щенок? Укусишь? – Джон пьяно оскалился. – Пригрел на груди гадину, так он ещё одну тварюгу приволок!.. Ты уж, будь любезен, выродок, проваливай, покуда цел!  
\- Нет.  
Хлёсткая оплеуха, которую он не успел заметить, сбила с ног. Мальчишка ударился о стену и сполз на бетонный пол.  
\- Жди своей очереди, ублюдок, и не суйся под руку!  
Как ни странно, удар позволил Сэму вернуть самоконтроль, пусть на короткий срок.  
\- Я, по крайней мере, не пытаю детей! – отчаянно бросил он.  
\- Что-о?! Да как ты смеешь?!.  
Гул в ушах заглушил конец фразы.  
Сэм чувствовал, как тонет в вязком болоте, как гнилая жижа давит на грудь… поднимается выше… заливается в рот, забивая глотку, лёгкие, желудок, не давая дышать, извергаясь обратно через нос, глаза и уши… Потом и мозг стал всего лишь поросшей тиной болотной кочкой…  
…И из топи вырвался уже не человек – чудовище… не ведающее жалости и пощады… не помнящее о каких-то там чувствах, кроме чувства неугасимой жажды…  
Только лишь невнятная, неоформившаяся мысль – зачаток мысли – о том, что кровь охотника наверняка отравлена, заставила отпрянуть… не вгрызться в плоть и, урча, рвать и глотать, не жуя… не лизать, сосать, лакать ещё тёплую, притягательно пахнущую жидкость из порванных вен…  
Поскуливая и тяжело вздыхая, монстр отполз назад. Вжался в стену лопатками… замер… зажмурился… превратился в напуганного мальчишку, корчащегося от разрывающей сердце боли и ненависти – прежде всего, к самому себе.  
Если именно об этом предупреждал Оливер, то, может, стоило остаться там, с такими же, как он, выродками? Зачем нужна подобная сила тому, кто не в состоянии её контролировать? Ведь, наверное, можно было как-то иначе убедить Джона оставить девчонку в покое. Пусть старший Винчестер и упёртый баран, но всё-таки дураком никогда не являлся. А значит, не стоило доводить его до ручки оскорблениями… может, тогда…  
«Кому ты эту чушь пытаешься впарить, братец? – саркастически осведомился голос в голове. – Тот, кто слеп от рождения, не увидит многообразия красок. А ты не сумеешь объяснить, чем один оттенок отличается от другого. Слушать же вообще не стал бы – разве адекватно воспринимают слова того, кого считают врагом? Ты ж для него – всемирное зло, не забыл?.. Так что кончай самоедством заниматься, соберись – есть незаконченное дело.»  
Немного прочухавшись, дождавшись, когда волна гнева пойдёт на убыль, Сэм осознал: пора делать ноги. Причём – чем быстрее это произойдёт, тем будет лучше для всех…  
Мальчишка не смел позволить себе встретиться с Дином. Только не после того, что он натворил и кем стал. Ведь подобная встреча (шанс чересчур велик) могла закончиться ещё одной смертью, а Сэм – пускай с чудовищем, которое поселилось внутри него, - даже представить не в состоянии, будто причиняет вред любимому брату.  
Мысли, правда, пока ещё путались, а сам он находился в прострации, поэтому не догадался запереть дверь перед тем, как двинуться к Руби…  
Очередным шоком стал рассвирепевший Дин, набросившийся с кулаками и обвинениями в убийстве матери. Он даже почти не сопротивлялся, пока… в общем, пока брат не решил продолжить начатое Джоном.

\- Тут развилка, - донёсся приглушённый голосок девчушки.  
\- Налево, - машинально откликнулся Сэм.  
Тянуло завыть и побиться головой о стены. Только ведь этим ничего не поправишь… не вернёшь назад…  
«Мама, в твоём поступке не было смысла! Или я его не вижу… Может, если б ты сразу избавилась от нежеланного – я же понимаю – ребёнка, то жила бы и сейчас… Вероятно, Джон сумел бы тебя защитить от прячущихся во тьме монстров, и ты была бы счастлива, ведь нормальный – человеческий – сын у тебя есть!.. Мама, милая, я так перед тобой виноват, ведь я убил не только тебя, но и всю нашу… нет, твою семью… Ну зачем ты так поступила?!»  
И словно мягкая ладонь ласково коснулась его щеки с не до конца зажившим шрамом от ножа. И поцелуем донёсся неслышный другим шёпот: «Дети не виноваты в том, что их отец – монстр!.. Поверь, я люблю тебя, Сэмми!..»  
Застрявший ком в горле не давал дышать, а глаза застилали слёзы.  
«Мама, но дети тоже вырастают чудовищами. Как я… Ты же видишь, как мне страшно! Наверное, я не сумею остановиться и убью ещё кого-нибудь. Так не лучше ли сразу решить проблему? Одним махом?»  
«Ты – сильный, сынок. Я верю – ты справишься, дорогой! Только не сдавайся, ладно?.. И – прости Джона, как он простил тебя. Теперь мы снова вместе, знаешь?»  
«Мне не за что прощать, мама, ведь он был прав!»  
«Нет, не прав. Но боль и ревность не давали ему понять этого… Сэмми, не терзай себя. Лучше живи. И помоги малышке принять иную жизнь, договорились?»  
«Да! Я люблю тебя!»  
«Милый, я всегда рядом, стоит только научиться видеть. А ты умеешь…»  
\- Ай!  
Забывший предупредить о крутом спуске мальчишка опомнился только тогда, когда Руби со взвизгом стремительно полетела вниз, выставленными вперёд руками ударилась о перекрывающую трубу заслонку и, выбив её, со всплеском плюхнулась в водосток. Ничего другого не оставалось, как только последовать за ней и тоже получить порцию загаженной воды в лицо…  
Ну ничего. Зато, по крайней мере, слёз не заметно.  
\- Дурак! Не мог сказать?!  
Если б не было так плохо, Сэм бы точно рассмеялся. Его чудо-одуванчик превратился в пугало с обвисшими мокрыми прядями и размазанными по подбородку пятнами грязи. Глаза сверкали скорее обидой, чем злостью. Как будто он нарочно это сделал.  
\- Забыл, извини.  
Мальчишка торопливо приладил заслонку на место (вероятно, преследователи не сразу догадаются, откуда они вылезли и куда направились). Он был уверен: Дин уже освободился от пут (тем более, что Сэм не так уж крепко его связал, да ещё оставил нож поблизости), а значит – горит желанием поквитаться. За всё совершённое и даже пока не совершённое.


	4. Глава 4

Ноги дрожали и подгибались. Мышцы сводило судорогой. Позвоночник готов был вот-вот треснуть. С каждым шагом ноша становилась всё тяжелее, оттягивала плечи. Но, закусив губу и загнанно дыша, парнишка брёл вперёд.  
Ледяная вода давно перестала ощущаться, а по лицу градом катился пот. Сэма кидало то в жар, то в холод. И проблема была не только в том, чтоб устоять на ногах, не свалиться, поскольку встать уже не сумел бы.  
Он не жаловался на недостаток сил. Но ведь у каждого сила выражается по-разному: кто-то штангу поднимает, кто-то странствует с рюкзаком за плечами. В этом отношении Сэму было проще пробежаться или залезть на энный этаж, не запыхавшись, лишь бы – без груза.  
Так что же не давало пареньку расцепить руки, скинуть ношу? Отчего он, шатаясь, упрямо передвигал ноги, не останавливаясь, точно заведённый?  
Желудок будто связало узлом. В горле пересохло. Его изводила жажда, выворачивая кишки наизнанку. Резь и жжение…  
Шаг…  
Зачем ты себя мучаешь? Ведь стоит только…  
Нет!  
Шаг… Только бы не поскользнуться…  
Чувствуешь, как – стоит только сжать пальцы – несётся горячая, притягательная?..  
Ни за что!!  
Переставить ногу… Лодыжки от холода тоже стали ледяными…  
…сладкая кровь! Обернись же, встреться с девчонкой взглядом… пусть поймёт…  
Не сдамся!  
Ещё немного вперёд… Шатнуло к стене… Выпрямиться…  
Бросить… разорвать вену… а лучше – артерию!..  
Заткнись!!  
Шаг…  
А не так давно (или век назад?) всё казалось проще.  
Сэм – благодаря своему чутью на верное направление – указывал путь. Руби следовала за ним. И вот так, гуськом, они преодолели некоторое расстояние по мрачноватым подземным переходам.  
А потом… Ну этого следовало, в общем-то, ожидать. И скорее рано, чем поздно. Она начала отставать, спотыкаться, хлюпать носом.  
Оливер и его питомцы чересчур баловали и оберегали малышку. Ей не приходилось сражаться и охотиться. Естественно, она не была готова к долгим переходам и быстро выдохлась.  
И что оставалось делать Сэму? Ведь именно из-за неё заварилась столь крутая каша, хоть ножом режь. А пройдено так мало, курам на смех… Пришлось стать для девчонки, блин, личным транспортом.  
Сперва она вовсе не казалась непосильной ношей. Конечно, не пушинка, однако, вполне терпимо. Но это только сначала.  
Мальчишка переоценил свои силы, к тому же, истощённые ударами, болью, потерей крови и шоком. Да вот только сознаваться никому не собирался – ни себе, ни, тем более, другим.  
Совсем худо стало, когда вернулась улёгшаяся было жажда, о чём предупреждал Оливер. Словно на грани восприятия зудел и зудел назойливый голосок, подстрекающий на новое убийство. Потому мальчишка не решался разжать сведённые за спиной руки – опасался окончательно сорваться с нарезки. Может, он и не прикончит Руби, но вполне способен её изуродовать… Лучше не рисковать…  
Тебе ни на что не хватит сил, дурачина! Смотри, ты разваливаешься на куски… А погоня не станет ожидать, покуда придёшь в себя… Подумай хорошенько, ведь тут, прямо за спиной…  
Убирайся, гадина!!!  
Шаг… Его тянет назад, однако, Сэм успевает в последний момент кое-как восстановить равновесие.  
В одном голос прав: если (когда!) их нагонят, он не то, что защищаться, даже шевельнуться будет не в состоянии. И, возможно, примет смерть, как избавление.  
«Зря надеешься, - хмыкнул голос. - Ни тебе, ни девчонке не дадут лёгкой смерти, уж будь уверен! Не лучше ли подкрепить силы и по возможности самому избежать пыток, чем очутиться на дыбе полуживому, зато за компанию с вампиркой? Как считаешь?»  
Ты… меня… не заставишь!!  
Шаг…  
\- Сэм… Сэмми! – прорвался сквозь вязкую пелену испуганный шёпот. – Остановись. Пожалуйста.  
\- Убью… тебя, - хрипло выдохнул мальчишка.  
\- Ты себя убиваешь, болван! – разозлилась Руби. – А я уже вся в синяках от твоих выпирающих рёбер!.. Тут вот сухое местечко есть. Останемся, пока не отдохнём. Понял?.. Братик, ну пожалуйста, ничего со мной не случится.  
Удержаться после такой просьбы (да и в принципе – удержаться) он уже не имел возможности. Да и не хотел, если честно. Пусть будет, как будет.  
Три металлические ступеньки, узкая, огороженная перилами площадка, запертая дверь с облупившейся краской, ведущая в какое-нибудь техническое помещение. Вот и всё, что было предложено для отдыха.  
После того, как Руби переместилась на сухой настил, у Сэма подогнулись ноги. И он бы непременно рухнул прямо в сточные воды, если б в плечи не вцепились не по-детски сильные руки. Девчонке не хватало веса, чтоб затащить его к себе, зато удержать сумела.  
\- Сюда, - пропыхтела она. – Не вздумай сжульничать, братик.  
Вслепую, ударившись коленом о поручень (и едва ощутив очередную боль, утонувшую в половодье прежней), паренёк на автопилоте поднялся наверх – и всё-таки споткнулся и завалился мешком, не чувствуя ни рук, ни ног. Правда, спасибо малышке, не дала расшибить лицо, придержала.  
Оказалось, она умела не только заживлять раны. Стянув хлюпающие при каждом шаге, давным-давно промокшие насквозь кеды, Руби вылила воду и, отставив, ухватила мальчишку за стопы. Её ловкие пальцы мяли, растирали, давили, согревали, возвращая окоченевшим конечностям былую чувствительность… Ох, лучше бы не возвращала. Рванувшая прежним маршрутом кровь пронзила тысячью мелких игл, заставивших поёжиться… А неумолимая сестрёнка уже массировала ему спину, плечи, кисти рук.  
В конце она прилегла рядом, обнимая и прижимаясь всем телом. Вампиры, когда бывали сытыми, имели примерно такую же температуру, как нормальный человек. А если учесть, что Руби – метис… в общем, ощутив тепло, Сэм подгрёб её ещё ближе, тоже заключая в объятия. И, уже улетая в сон, пробормотал:  
\- Зачем ты вообще потащилась за мной?  
И услышал в ответ виноватый шёпот (или, вероятно, это только почудилось уже за гранью реальности):  
\- Думала – может, меня тоже примут…

\- Слышишь?  
Руби шевельнулась в кольце его рук, приподнимая голову и открывая глаза.  
\- Что?  
Сэм мгновенно насторожился, сбрасывая сон. Бок затёк от долгого лежания в одной позе, но это ерунда.  
\- Вот опять.  
Теперь и он расслышал бульканье и хлюпанье воды, которое мало-помалу приближалось.  
Чёрт! Вот дурак! Расслабился, потерял контроль. А погоня-то не дремлет.  
\- Тебе надо уходить, - зашептал он. – Осталось не так уж много – пара поворотов, и всё. Ты точно справишься!  
\- Я не брошу тебя! – она отчаянно затрясла головой.  
\- Послушай, я могу за себя постоять, поверь! Но прикрывать ещё и тебя не сумею. Для нас будет лучше, если ты уберёшься с глаз моих куда подальше, поняла? И чем быстрее, тем мне спокойнее.  
\- Идём вместе!  
\- Боже, дурочка, они нас догонят, без сомнений. А здесь хотя бы есть место, где можно развернуться… Ну уходи же, пожалуйста. Ты мне только мешаешь.  
\- Сэм, ты ведь не умирать собрался?  
Её чёрные глазищи, казалось, стали ещё темнее, затопив собой почти всю радужку.  
Маленькая, как признаться, что это неизбежно? Может, некоторое время и удастся выиграть, но только если не будет Дина. Потому, что даже теперь Сэм готов подставить горло под лезвие, лишь бы заслужить прощение брата… Ведь разговор с духами – бред воспалённого мозга, желающего именно такого исхода.  
Что ж, тогда придётся соврать. Ложь во спасение, кажется, не считается страшным грехом… по сравнению со всем прочим, что уже натворил.  
Сэм улыбнулся так, как умел улыбаться только он, - тепло и чуточку печально.  
\- Разумеется, нет, сестрёнка. Что это тебе в голову взбрело? Мы ещё увидимся, не сомневайся.  
Мальчишка ласково взъерошил её подсохшие волосы и осторожно спустил вниз.  
\- Ты обещал, слышишь?  
\- Беги уже!  
Глянув ей вслед, Сэм натянул всё ещё мокрые и жутко неприятные кеды (но в них проще устоять на ногах и не скользить), стиснул и разжал кулаки.  
Он всем сердцем противился неизбежному, не желая убивать снова. Если б только можно было решить задачу иным способом, мальчишка, ни секунды не раздумывая, пошёл бы на что угодно. Но Руби для охотников – нечисть, враг, а не просто дочь какой-то женщины. Не девочка со сверхъестественными способностями, а вампир, посмевший осквернить женское чрево, убийца своей матери. Как и он сам. И что же получается? Он взял обязательство, пусть даже только перед самим собой, - защищать семью. Хотя, собственно, ни те, ни другие ещё не признали (или уже не признавали) его своим полноправным членом…  
Опять начали душить слёзы, застилая зрение. Сэм мотнул головой, стряхивая непрошенную влагу. Надо сосредоточиться и задержать охотников на столько, чтобы малышка успела скрыться, но в то же время постараться (изо всех сил, слышишь?!) не причинить вреда Дину. Брат в своём праве, он из-за тебя потерял всех, кто ему был так дорог…

Когда погоня наконец вывернула из-за поворота, мальчишка, слегка покачивая тесаком, стоял точно посередине прохода… и улыбался. Ни страха, ни злобы. Холодная, безжизненная улыбка кривила его тонкие губы. Глаза же потемнели и словно остекленели.  
Обычный парнишка, каких много в городе. Не слишком впечатляющая, скорее даже тощая фигура со всклокоченными, торчащими во все стороны волосами. Промокшая грязная футболка, продранные в нескольких местах джинсы… белёсый шрам через всю щёку – от виска до уголка губ.  
Так почему же видавшие виды мужики вдруг замерли, будто испугавшись?..  
А потом стало поздно.  
В трубе словно вырубили освещение. Сэма что-то подхватило и подняло вверх. А внизу сильнее зашумела – затрещала? – вода. Раздались недоумённые, яростные крики и ругань.  
Сэм ударил, не глядя, и по чему-то попал. Но тут же его руки сдавило мягкими тисками.  
\- Тихо, мальчик. Свои.  
Узнав голос Мортона, парнишка глубоко вздохнул. И ощутил, как бесконечное напряжение потихоньку покидает его… вновь унося в провал беспамятства.  
\- Как нашли? Руби вряд ли успела…  
Ответ он услышал намного позже. Когда вспомнил и повторил вопрос.  
\- Мэри пообещала открутить мне голову, если я не защищу её сыновей – обоих.  
В обычно бесстрастном голосе Оливера на этот раз проскользнуло удивление и… да, гордость…  
Сэм уже не видел, как возникшая из темноты Конни молча кивнула: порядок.

 

Пять бесконечно долгих лет Дин Винчестер, в одночасье лишившийся всей семьи, выслеживал и безжалостно истреблял вампирские гнёзда, попадавшиеся на пути.  
Он сколотил небольшую команду охотников, некогда так же потерявших из-за кровососов кого-то из своих близких.  
На самом деле, пускай даже не признаваясь себе в истинных мотивах, Дин объявил вендетту только потому, что пытался отыскать одного-единственного – человека? вампира? того и другого разом? – Сэма. Своего брата. А искал, поскольку понимал – в прошлом поступил неоправданно жестоко. Пусть даже тот и повинен в смерти, только вот мальчишка тогда, без всякого сомнения, находился под чьим-то воздействием. Парень помнил Сэма таким, каким он был – не в меру упрямым, но с добрым, открытым сердцем.  
Искал потому, что верил: малой жив. И нужно было увидеть, понять самому. Вырвать из-под влияния этих чёртовых тварей. То есть – перебить их всех до единого.  
Когда погиб отец, Дин был в шоке. А потом, обнаружив, что Сэм полез защищать вампирку (для старшего она являлась прежде всего нечистью, а уж потом – ребёнком), разозлился. Решил, будто брат предал его, их дело.  
Лишь после, когда Сэмми молча ушёл, даже не обернувшись, а сам он слегка остыл, осознал: малой ведь ощущает реальность иначе. Для мальчишки тот, кто ещё не совершил преступления, пока шёл в разряде «неплохих». Убить – можно, а пытать – нет. Вот такой выверт в мозгах. Ну что тут поделаешь?  
Дин тогда и рванул-то за братом лишь затем, чтобы не дать его убить. Да вот только опоздал – Сэм опять исчез. А температура в коллекторе неожиданно резко снизилась – так, что грязная вода под ногами превратилась в лёд… Странно всё это… И утверждения впереди идущих охотников о ледяной стене, перегородившей проход… Правда, сам Винчестер её не видел, но не станут же мужики внаглую врать? Да и какой резон? Однако, малой-ведьмак – нонсенс…  
А всё-таки поведанное отцом не выходило из головы.  
Извращённое клыкастое чудовище изнасиловало нескольких женщин, поместив в их утробы своё семя (разве вампиры не бесплодны?). Детки оказались на редкость шустрые, росли, как на дрожжах, перебивая все мыслимые сроки развития плода. И этот ускоренный метаболизм (мутация?) попросту убивал тех, в ком развивался… Две, испугавшись (правильно, а кто бы не испугался?), сделали аборт. Через сутки обеих нашли мёртвыми – с порванными шейными артериями и вспоротыми брюшинами. Так монстр отплатил за гибель своих ублюдков…  
Мама тоже угодила под удар. Но упорно молчала, пока не стало поздно. Отец чуть не на коленях умолял её сделать операцию, избавиться от выродка, обещал отыскать лучшего хирурга.  
Мэри в ответ на все уговоры отвечала одно:  
\- Ты не убьёшь беззащитного ребёнка. Это мой сын.  
В результате «беззащитный» ребёнок уничтожил свою мать, которая таяла на глазах, отдавая себя монстру. Жизнь из неё вытекала слишком быстро. А Мэри лишь твердила: просто болезнь; ничего, справимся…  
Винчестер очень хотел разобраться в происходящем, а для этого необходимо было разыскать братишку. Чем он и занимался, попутно охотясь на всяких мерзких тварей.

Пока отец сидел в палате у постели жены, предоставленный самому себе Дин пошёл бродить по коридорам. И наткнулся взглядом на огромное – во всю стену – стекло. А за ним в крошечных кроватках шевелились, посапывали и похныкивали новорожденные – такие лысенькие, со смешно сморщенными мордашками, с малюсенькими, мягенькими на вид ручками и ножками. Очень забавные карапузики.  
Один, точно почувствовав на себе пристальное внимание, сжал кулачки и распахнул глазищи, в первую секунду показавшиеся тёмно-карими, но тут же блеснувшие прозеленью. Рысьи глаза с причудливым разрезом – как у мамы.  
Дин задохнулся от восторга. Он без всяких сомнений знал: вот это вот крохотное существо с беззубой улыбкой – его братик, Сэмми. Почему мальчик так назвал лежащего за перегородкой малыша, он бы не ответил. Просто – так правильно, и всё.  
Когда же понял, что папа не намерен брать Сэма домой, начал орать, реветь, истерить, умолять и обещать всё, что угодно, - даже мыть чёртову посуду. Пускай только папочка не бросает братика в этом холодном месте.  
\- Сам напросился! – угрюмо выдавил Джон, раздражённо глядя на сына. – Вот сам и будешь о нём заботиться. А если не справишься, сдам его к чертям обратно!  
Дину тогда было почти шесть, и он считал себя взрослым.  
С тех самых пор «мелочь пузатая» подрастала под его присмотром. И Дин учил братишку всему, что сам умел. Радовался успехам и злился, когда Сэм проявлял ослиное упрямство, делая что-то по-своему (разумеется, совершенно неправильно)…

Узнав от осведомителей, что в районе Дредвуда – городишки с населением едва ли в полтысячи человек – объявился вампирский клан, Дин распорядился:  
\- По коням! Погнали.  
Пара джипов под предводительством Импалы вскоре сорвалась с места и, набирая скорость, помчалась на запад, вслед за Солнцем.


	5. Глава 5

Сэм находился на охоте и уже почти довёл дело до конца, когда внутри черепушки раздались встревоженные голоса. Он схватился за виски: о, нет! Пусть спасение людей – важная задача, но, однако, семья и её благополучие были в стократ важнее…  
«Иду!»  
Развернувшись, парень бесшумно бросился бежать, легко преодолевая встречающиеся на пути препятствия. С ходу запрыгнул в седло харлея, оставленного неподалёку среди густых зарослей (вряд ли, конечно, кто-нибудь посмел бы увести бордового красавца с серебристым драконом чуть ниже сиденья – уж больно приметная машина, да вот только Сэм рисковать не хотел), врубил передачу – и мощный зверь, рыкнув, вынес его на шоссе.  
Ветер бил в лицо, развевая длинную пышную гриву тёмно-каштановых волос. Шестнадцатилетний парень прищурился, наслаждаясь безграничной свободой и полётом. Если бы не тревога за родню, он был бы просто счастлив.  
Да, в ту ночь мальчишка выжил, даже считая, будто сердце разорвалось от горя и вины. Новые родичи (после того, как Сэм вторично переступил – конечно, круто сказано, поскольку паренёк обвисал с рук Оливера, как выжатая тряпка, - порог дома) восприняли его появление, как нечто должное, и окружили вниманием и заботой (правда, сперва весь клан снялся с места и в ту же ночь убрался из города как можно дальше, довольно легко отыскав новое прибежище… а потом ещё одно… и ещё…).  
Глава семейства попросту разогнал всех по углам, заявив, что Сэму нужен покой, а не бестолковые метания. И вообще, чтоб никто не вздумал – даже мысленно – предложить ему каплю крови. Ни-ког-да!  
Удивительно, откуда Оливер добывал нормальные продукты и знал компоненты целебных настоек, но это – а ещё общение (причём молодёжь интересовалась самыми обыденными вещами, на какие Сэм частенько не обращал внимания) – мало-помалу восстанавливали силы мальчишки.  
Когда Мортон-старший решил, что новообретённый отпрыск уже способен воспринимать науку, что он достаточно окреп, - взял с собой.  
\- Ты наверняка знаешь о мире сверхъестественного намного больше, чем любой среднестатический человек, - заговорил вампир. – И, уверен, ты так же наслышан о демонах. – Он прислонился к стволу дуба, почти слившись с темнотой, которую создавали мощные раскидистые ветви. Сэм молча кивнул, глядя скорее внутрь себя, чем на собеседника, и не совсем понимая, зачем нужно было тащиться именно сюда. – А известно ли тебе, что у нас с ними идёт вековечная война?.. Может, ты сочтёшь это глупостью, не стоящей внимания: ну подумаешь, одни монстры перебьют других – людям только выгода! Ведь так же, а?.. Конечно, будешь прав… пусть и частично. Да, разумеется, мы все способны переделывать людей под себя – при помощи крови либо вытесняя душу на задворки. И после получается очередное чудище. И в этом ты тоже прав, если так думаешь…  
Из долгой речи Сэм воспринял главное: демоны, поселяясь в человеческом теле, мало-помалу вытесняют и уничтожают их души. А когда приспичивает, перебираются в новое «обиталище». И им, собственно, без разницы, останется ли хоть один живой человек на планете… Нормальным вампирам достаточно двух-трёх глотков, чтоб насытиться. Потом обычно людям затуманивают разум, дабы они не помнили случившегося, зато продолжали жить. Любителей выпивать жертву досуха уничтожали сами клыкастики (если первыми не успевали мстители-люди), поскольку проще всё-таки потихоньку «доить» донора, чем каждый раз искать нового…  
В конце концов Мортон предложил научить парнишку сражаться с выходцами из Ада, уничтожая их. Но при этом заражённые люди выживут.  
\- Та тёмная сила, что бурлит в тебе и требует крови, станет послушной. Ты будешь управлять ею, а не она – тобой. Согласен учиться?  
\- Да.  
\- Замечательно, - Оливер кивнул. – Завтра ночью приступим к тренировкам.  
\- А почему не сейчас?  
\- Нам надо подготовиться. Завтра.

Уроки были жестокими и выматывающими до изнеможения, рези в глазах и носового кровотечения. Сэм почти падал от переутомления, но никогда не признавался в этом. Еле удерживаясь на подкашивающихся, будто ватных ногах, вытирая невольные слёзы и размазывая кровь тыльной стороной ладони, он хрипло требовал:  
\- Ещё!  
\- Хватит, - предлагал Оливер. – Ты сам себя убьёшь!  
\- Нет. – Влажная чёлка отлетала в сторону, глаза темнели и щурились. – Ещё!  
Иногда доходило до того, что взрослому приходилось нести мальчишку на руках. Но всё-таки чаще Сэм передвигался самостоятельно.  
Он начинал приспосабливаться к новому ритму жизни и даже находил здесь какое-то удовольствие. По крайней мере, о нём не забывали, в то же время не ограничивая свободы, -это раз. И мальчишка ощущал собственную полезность – два. Это ли не повод для гордости?

Свой первый урок младший Винчестер запомнил надолго.  
Он даже был рад убраться подальше от своих названных братьев и сестёр, поскольку желание вцепиться кому-то в глотку, порвать артерию и ужраться вусмерть становилось нестерпимым…  
Они остановились неподалёку от местной забегаловки, где за стеклом располагались отдыхающие.  
\- Вон видишь?  
Сэм проследил взглядом за тем, куда указал вампир, и обнаружил парочку молодых людей, о чём-то горячо спорящих за крайним – в самом углу – столиком. То один (рыжий, в джинсовой потёртой куртке), то другой (блондин, в кожаном пиджаке) начинал доказывать что-то своё, почти перебивая собеседника. О чём вёлся разговор, конечно, неясно, зато отчётливо было понятно: к согласию они долго не придут, если вообще когда-нибудь договорятся. Оба прихлёбывали пиво.  
\- Это что, еда? – полуутвердительно осведомился подросток, представляя заранее, как…  
\- Нет. Задача для тебя, малыш. Как считаешь, есть между ними какая-то разница?  
Мальчишка недоумённо моргнул, оглянувшись на наставника.  
\- Помимо возраста и масти? – уточнил он.  
\- Именно.  
Прищурившись, Сэм ещё раз внимательно изучил обоих парней. Ничего необычного. Люди как люди. Правда, рыжий почему-то больше притягивал внимание. Как будто внутри него находился магнит, а взгляд Винчестера – кусочек железа.  
Оливер, внимательно наблюдавший за подопечным, одобрительно кивнул. Он не ошибся, у подростка действительно есть способности, и немалые, коли тот даже без подсказки сумел уловить разницу. Но всё-таки надо чуточку помочь, подтолкнуть в нужном направлении.  
-Молодец. А знаешь, почему именно рыжий?  
\- Не-а. Но он точно какой-то не такой… не нормальный.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты точно понял, почему этот тип привлёк твоё внимание. Закрой глаза.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Слушай: я говорю – ты подчиняешься. Вопросы потом, если они ещё останутся. Иначе никакого прока от тренировок нет. Всё понятно?  
Пусть Сэм и не видел особого толка от подобного распоряжения, но прекращать занятие не желал. А потому молча зажмурился.  
\- А теперь посмотри… э-э, нет, дружок, не жульничай! Ты же наверняка успел их разглядеть в подробностях, так что просто представь обоих перед мысленным взором и сравни…  
\- Но я…  
\- У тебя получится, только заранее не настраивай себя на неудачу, ясно? Нарисуй картинку – и смотри.  
Ага! Легко сказать: нарисуй. А если никогда в жизни не то, что не рисовал, а даже не пытался заниматься чем-то подобным?  
Нет, конечно, Сэм мог набросать план местности, обозначить ориентиры, накарябать свою подпись. Совсем безграмотным он не был, но школу почти не посещал, а Дин не особо заморачивался, обучая братишку основам чистописания и математики. Текст прочитает – и ладно, уже хорошо.  
В общем и целом, мальчишку не слишком привлекало художество. Зато у него точно был цепкий, намётанный глаз. И он никогда не жаловался на память. А потому вспомнить того, кого хоть единожды видел, Сэм мог без проблем. Но вот изобразить – дело другое. Поэтому сперва перед глазами мелькали только разноцветные пятна и точки, и ничего более.  
Однако, паренёк не привык сдаваться. Даже если задача казалась невыполнимой. Он пробовал снова и снова, пока не появлялось решение.  
Вот и тут он не задумывался о неудаче. Такого слова для него попросту не существовало. В принципе. И Сэм заставил себя успокоиться, припомнить увиденное в подробностях, представить, что он просто набрасывает очередной план местности – впадины, выпуклости и прочее. В результате дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.  
Выпуклость носа. Впадины глаз (эдакие причудливые водоёмы). Заросли бровей и шевелюры…  
Результат удивил его самого. Не обладая художественным талантом, паренёк увидел копии, весьма и весьма смахивающие на оригиналы. Но вот, что интересно: под бледной кожей рыжего словно колыхалась какая-то тень – перекрывая лицо и уходя под воротник. Ничего подобного у блондина не наблюдалось.  
Тонкие, изящные пальцы с силой сдавили плечо Сэма.  
\- Именно это ты и должен был увидеть сам. Та чуждая тень – и есть вселившийся демон. Зато в следующий раз не придётся тратить лишнее время для выявления заразы.  
На несколько секунд глаза парнишки округлились, как у внезапно разбуженного кота. С языка рвались очередные вопросы, но Сэм заставил себя промолчать. Надо, так Оливер объяснится. Хотя, конечно, было бы совсем неплохо узнать, как дальше-то поступать, как бороться с подселенцами.  
\- Ну что, не терпится ринуться в бой? – правильно поняв его вопрошающий взгляд, осведомился вампир.  
Сэм только утвердительно боднул воздух.  
\- Придётся ждать, пока посиделки завершатся, - предупредил Мортон. – И брать без свидетелей. Может, долго ждать.  
Ожидать и впрямь пришлось немало. Зато Оливер кое-что новенькое поведал о вампирах вообще и о своём бывшем семействе в частности.  
Отвлекаясь, мальчишка почти забывал о жгучем желании ворваться в кафе и всё-таки добиться своего – наглотаться горячей крови. Не своей – та не давала успокоения (Сэм уже облизал и губу, и испачканную руку).  
Но наконец затянувшееся ожидание подошло к завершению. Мужчины вышли на улицу, махнули друг другу на прощание и зашагали в разные стороны.  
Ещё чуточку постояв, Оливер и Сэм двинулись вслед за намеченной жертвой…

Это здание – с побитыми окнами и перекошенной дверью, держащейся на честном слове, - казалось заброшенной мастерской. А судя по кускам окаменевшей глины и хрусту песка под ногами, обшарпанным, грязным столам и задвинутому в угол гончарному кругу, здесь скорее всего занимались художественной лепкой. Может, посудой. А потом либо преподавателю всё опротивело, и он смотался куда подальше, бросив своё детище на произвол судьбы, либо ученики, утомившись, на всё наплевав, занялись более интересными делами.  
В общем, что бы ни происходило тогда, сейчас это осталось в прошлом. Помещение было давным-давно покинуто, и крайне редко кто здесь объявлялся. Пыль, грязь, паутина, обломки…  
…И пентаграмма, изображённая на потолке. И рыжий, накрепко прикрученный к столбу, поддерживающему потолок, металлической проволокой.  
\- Теперь это твоя классная комната и учебное пособие. – Мортон взглядом указал на пленника. – От тебя требуется одно: отделить человека от демона.  
Сэм не был бы самим собой, если б сумел заткнуться надолго и даже не уточнить то, что кажется непонятным.  
\- Мне нужно его выпить?  
«Ну скажи – да!» - умоляло внутреннее «я» мальчишки, по-прежнему удерживаемое в узде железной волей, но упорно рвущееся наружу.  
\- Нет, конечно. Просто освободи человека от демона.  
\- Не понял! – парнишка прищурился и довольно неприязненно глянул на стоящего рядом. – Порвать его нельзя… внутрь влезть – нет…  
\- Почему – нет? – вроде бы удивился тот. – Не физически, разумеется, но вот мысленно…  
\- Эй! Издеваешься?! Я не какой-то там ясновидец…  
\- Может, нет, а может – да, - хмыкнул Оливер. – У каждого охотника есть свои способности, которые зачем-то подавляются ещё во младенчестве… Конечно, нам, монстрам, это только на руку, но всё же… Знаешь, не стоит отказываться от своей сути из-за того, что это кому-то не нравится. Ты же не отрежешь себе руку только потому, что «все так делают»? Нет? Ну и правильно… А способности – они как бы в спячку впадают, но не исчезают полностью. И иногда сами собой проявляются… Ладно, лекции позже. Сейчас главное – разобраться с демоном, пока человек не очухался.  
\- А без всяких этих… намёков – нельзя?  
\- Может, тебе ещё инструкцию написать? – рыкнул вампир. – Ну представь, что демон – рыба, а твои мозги и фантазия – удочка. Цепляешь, дёргаешь и добиваешь снаружи.  
Сэм независимо пожал плечами: хорошенькое разъяснение! Как будто у него когда-то было время на подобные дурацкие развлечения!.. Но делать нечего – сам напросился.  
Некоторое время мальчишка сверлил заражённого пристальным взглядом. Потом глубоко вздохнул – и прикрыл веки.  
Так что там предлагалось? Посидеть с удочкой на берегу и выловить рыбку? И не просто мелочь какую-то, а… акулу, например? На удочку, ага! Ха!.. А та, значит, станет спокойно ждать, когда её вытянут и выпотрошат? Три раза – ха!.. Тогда нужна не просто удочка и не обычный крючок…  
То, что он себе навоображал, скорее походило на… руку. Длинный стержень, на конце которого – пять гибких крючьев-«пальцев». Ну вот. Раз воображаемое – значит, ничего не стоит пропустить сквозь точно такую же воображаемую плоть и подцепить…  
Ах, зараза!  
Чёрная тень дёрнулась так, что буквально едва не вырвала «удочку»… вместе с плечом.  
Мальчишка зашипел от всплеска боли, но свою конструкцию не выпустил.  
«Ты – сильная, сука, но я-то – упрямый. Ещё посмотрим, кто кого!»  
\- Сслабак! – прошелестела тьма. – Я тебя ссломаю!  
И новый рывок, сильнее прежнего.  
«Эх, не стоило такую жёсткую конструкцию сооружать,» - подумал Сэм перед тем, как в голове всё поплыло… зазвенело… пронзило виски…  
Очнувшись, парнишка ощутил нечто прохладное на лбу. А когда открыл глаза, успел заметить, как отдёрнулась бледная ладонь и выпрямился Мортон. Боли не ощущалось.  
\- Я вправил тебе сустав, - сухо сообщил вампир. – И остальное подкорректировал. В следующий раз, пожалуйста, поаккуратнее. Ты мне живой нужен.  
\- Так что, я… не справился? – охрипшим голосом поинтересовался Сэм. Чертовски обидно, коли так. Он ведь старался изо всех сил.  
\- Да нет, получилось даже лучше, чем я мог предположить. Для первого-то раза и неподготовленного человека… Крайне редко кому удаётся вот так вот – с налёта – подцепить демоническую сущность. А то, что он оказался сильнее, чем представлялось сначала, - не беда. Научишься… Ладно, тебе надо подкрепиться.

Они сидели на скамейке в парке. И Оливер, можно сказать, с удовлетворением наблюдал, как парнишка за обе щеки уплетает салат и хот-дог, запивая всё колой. И вроде бы улыбался краешками губ. Не очень заметно, почти призрачно. Хорошо, что его подопечный – сын – не растерял аппетита даже после того, как узнал об убийстве рыжего. Только спросил:  
\- А стоило? Как же уроки?  
\- Стоило. Пленника наверняка станут искать. Или кто-нибудь случайно заберётся в дом. Поэтому необходимо заранее подстраховаться… И вообще, нельзя оставлять врага за спиной, ты сам это отлично знаешь… Уроки продолжатся, и материал отыщется… Пошли. Кстати, теперь можешь спрашивать.  
Разумеется, мальчишка не преминул воспользоваться разрешением.  
Проглотив очередной кусок, он поднял глаза.  
\- Я вот чего не понял: разве нельзя выпить того, у кого демон внутри?  
\- Если хочешь сдохнуть – пожалуйста. Но мы, понятное дело, не самоубийцы… Помнишь, я говорил о вытеснении души? После этого человек становится ходячим мертвецом с чёрной кровью, а она – страшный яд. Для таких, как я… Получается, кое в чём мы с охотниками солидарны – в том, чтобы люди оставались живы. Хотя, поверь, альтруизмом тут и не пахнет… Это к вопросу о вкусной и здоровой пище, - с долей иронии докончил Мортон. – Знаешь, я, конечно, мог бы посоветовать обратиться за консультацией к опытному охотнику, да только вряд ли кто из них захочет с тобой общаться… не пристрелив сначала. – Видя, как паренёк помрачнел, Оливер добавил: - Не получается оставаться чистеньким, выполняя грязную работу. Ну считай, что работаешь под прикрытием. В конце концов, ты же им помогаешь – убивать нечисть, спасать людей.  
\- Пока я ещё никого не спас, сплошная болтовня, - буркнул Винчестер.  
\- Ну знаешь, я тебе не ведьма, чтоб заклинание прочесть – и желание исполнено! – возмутился вампир. – Вон даже джинны такого не умеют. Просто проецируют картинки из подсознания – вроде как живёшь в реальном мире, а на самом деле это иллюзия.  
\- Да понял я! – Помолчав, парнишка задал ещё один волнующий его вопрос: - Это точно, что все охотники… э-э… имеют странные способности?  
\- Сверхъестественные, хочешь сказать? Конечно. У одних они выражены ярче, у других слабее… впрочем, как и иные черты характера… Одни обладают ясновидением – спокойно отличают нечисть в любой упаковке от обычных людей. Другие – даром предвиденья очередных всплесков активности монстров… Подобных способностей много, и у каждого охотника имеется что-то своё, личное, глубоко потаённое. Но есть у всех и общее – умение найти дорогу хоть вслепую и предчувствие опасности… Вот ответь, - перебил он сам себя, - какой идиот решил, будто сила и талант – зло?! Точно так же можно утверждать, что нож – зло, ибо им убивают. Неужели только в этом его предназначение? А хлеб порезать? А консервы вскрыть? Всё зависит от того, для чего используют умение: нападать самому или защищаться – и защищать других – от нападений… Конечно, не стану утверждать, будто мои сородичи не приносят боли и горя, да только по сравнению с выходцами из преисподней мы – наименьшее зло.  
\- Но ваше племя, как понимаю, само способно уничтожать демонов, - заметил мальчишка.  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул Мортон. – Только вот наши возможности ограничиваются тёмным временем суток. Да и не каждый на такое способен. А иным вообще без разницы, что творится, лишь бы еда оставалась в пределах досягаемости… Мои дети могут сражаться и днём, а значит, наши шансы возрастают. Но заморозить или сжечь носителя ещё не означает победить. Нужен такой, как ты, способный вытащить демона из оболочки. И не просто вытащить, а уничтожить. Однако, если начнёшь пить кровь, вскоре превратишься в подобного им.  
\- Тоже стану демоном? Фигня!  
\- Не станешь, вот только превратишься в законченного наркомана, ради дозы способного на всё, что угодно. – Оливер немного помолчал, потом прибавил: - Да, каждый глоток увеличивает твою силу, причём намного. Однако, действие их кратковременно, а затем – ломка и полнейший разрыв с реальностью. Не думаю, будто тебе этого очень хочется, парень. И не желаю победы ценой твоей смерти.  
\- А откуда ты об этом так хорошо осведомлён?  
Допив колу, Сэм выкинул мусор в рядом стоящий бак и оглянулся на спутника.  
Тот, странное дело, словно колебался. Но всё-таки, пусть и нехотя, ответил:  
\- До того, как стать тем, кто я есть сейчас, мне приходилось сражаться с нечистью, пусть охотником и не считался. Давным-давно у меня была сестра. Близнец. Дженис. И она казалась самой прекрасной девушкой на свете. Тем более, что родителей мы не знали. Жили так, в качестве бесплатной рабочей силы у дальних родственников… Но это неважно. Суть в ином: в Дженис вселился демон. Её душа сгорела почти мгновенно. Но мне и сейчас не забыть, какие ужасные вещи она вытворяла… Помощь пришла, откуда нельзя было ожидать. Впрочем, только по наивности можно назвать это помощью. Но я и был тогда наивным глупцом, верящим в бескорыстное добро. За что и поплатился… - По бледному лицу пробежала мрачная тень. Но Мортон теперь смотрел прямо в глаза собеседнику. – Я пил кровь демоницы и ощущал себя всемогущим. Уничтожал мерзких тварей и гордился своими деяниями. И сила бурлила и била через край… Да вот только просьбы – вернее, уже требования – моей спутницы становились всё изощрённее и жёстче… Тебе вряд ли стоит знать, что именно она хотела. Но, поверь, когда я осознал, что стал не лучше своей бывшей сестры, попытался отказаться от предложений. Тогда не получал очередной дозы и становился безумцем, готовым убивать и мучить кого угодно, лишь бы она была довольна… Но всё-таки, видать, остатки мозгов и разума ещё сохранились. И я, обманув, прикончил её, а сам сбежал далеко, пока действие крови не завершилось… Там меня и отыскал Эллиот… Было время, когда я испытывал все адские муки разом. И жаждал порвать себя в клочья, лишь бы ничего не чувствовать. Но распятому и связанному такое не под силу. А мой спаситель умел обращаться с буйнопомешанными. Недаром же работал в приюте для умалишённых… Потом, когда я более-менее пришёл в себя, мы даже вроде стали приятелями. Он был немало удивлён, что я ещё жив (в других подобных случаях дело кончалось летальным исходом). Впрочем, мне тоже это казалось странным… А дальше – Эллиот предложил пойти с ним, стать частью его клана. «Мне нужны те, кто знает, с кем предстоит воевать,» - сказал он. Я согласился потому, что пока были не все сведены счёты с убийцами Дженис… Видишь, война продолжается до сих пор, и нет ей конца.  
\- И взамен погибших требуются новые солдаты?  
\- Да, - не стал увиливать вампир. – Но повторения пройденного не хочу. И об этом тебе говорил раньше.  
Сэм недоумевающее наморщил лоб.  
\- Помню… Ну так что, мы тут все ещё и частично демоны?  
\- Это слишком громко сказано, - Мортон качнул головой. – Такая мизерная частица почти ни на что не влияет. Поэтому считать вас демонами ни в коем случае нельзя.  
\- Почти? – мальчишка от природы был дотошным, а потому цеплялся за каждое слово.  
\- Почти, - подтвердил собеседник. – Если не считать того, что вы – уникальны, каждый в своём роде. Та сила, которая изначально заложена в каждом охотнике, в вашем случае проявилась ярче и насыщеннее. Существует же разница между охлаждением бокала вина и полной заморозкой носителя демонической сущности?.. Но, разумеется, нужен постоянный контроль за своими способностями, вот этому я и учу детей. Не только уметь применять силу, но и точно знать, когда, в какой ситуации и с какой интенсивностью.  
\- Ладно, постараюсь тебя не разочаровать.  
\- Если ты умрёшь, это будет вовсе не разочарование… нечто, намного большее.


	6. Глава 6

Через какое-то время к тренировкам присоединилась Руби.  
Не то, чтобы Оливер и Сэм этому очень обрадовались. Но она закатила скандал с воплями и слезами. И предстояло либо брать девчонку с собой, либо связать и засунуть в рот кляп. Но второй вариант точно был чреват весьма неприятными последствиями. Особенно, если учесть, что остальные встали на её сторону.  
В результате Сэм, не терпевший девчачьих слёз, сперва вопросительно взглянул на Мортона, а затем утвердительно кивнул.  
\- Ладно уж, рёва, пошли.  
\- Я не рёва! – возмутилась она.  
\- А кто? – усмехнулся мальчишка. – Самая натуральная плакса… Помощь, конечно, не помешает, а вот станешь под ногами путаться – побью точно.  
\- Не посмеешь!  
\- Спорим?  
Старшие с любопытством прислушивались к этой перепалке, но никто не вмешивался.  
Руби отнеслась к его предложению на удивление серьёзно.  
\- Давай, - кивнула. – А если я выиграю, выполнишь моё желание. Какое захочу.  
\- А если луну с неба захочешь? Нет уж, я на такое не подписываюсь.  
\- Что, слабо?  
\- Ладно, но по твоему капризу убивать не стану. И кровь пить тоже… Ага, и желание – одно. А то на шею сядешь и ножки свесишь.  
Малышка захихикала.  
\- Не бойся, такого не попрошу.  
\- Тогда договорились.  
Их рукопожатие разбил ребром ладони Энди.  
\- Готово!

\- Ты же не оттуда тянешь! – не выдержала наконец Руби, наглядевшись на мучения Сэма.  
\- В смысле?  
Мальчишка готов был растечься на полу и мгновенно вырубиться от переутомления. Но перед девчонкой выставлять себя слабаком? Ни за что на свете! Поэтому и держался на подкашивающихся ногах, лишь привалившись плечом к стене. Глаза буквально слипались, приходилось то и дело рывком их вновь открывать.  
\- «В смысле»? – передразнила она. – Вот в том самом смысле! Да ты сам глянь… - подобравшись ближе, обняла его, прижавшись щекой к груди и слушая учащённое сердцебиение. – Это же просто, братик. Смотри со мной. – Изнутри его черепа словно что-то щекотно пробежалось. И Сэм обнаружил, что в глазах уже не двоится и не расплывается. Да и, вообще, вроде сил прибавилось. – Видишь? – То, что было чёрной тенью, обрело резкость и объём. Взгляд паренька точно сам собой остановился на одном из фрагментов потустороннего существа. – Тут есть такие коготки, эта штука ими держится. А ты рвёшь в ту же сторону, куда они направлены. Лучше тащи в другую.  
И правда, тварь запустила в тело жертвы нечто наподобие мелких, но частых крючков, болтаясь в подвешенном состоянии, будто в гамаке.  
Было немного неловко пользоваться чужими глазами, но совсем чуть-чуть. Если это поможет сражаться с врагами, значит, так тому и быть. Не навсегда же? Он и сам научится.  
Сэм отлепился от стены, одновременно слегка отталкивая Руби. Пусть сил пока недостаточно, но только это не повод падать в обморок. Он справится. Сам. Теперь – сам.  
Прикрыв глаза, мальчишка вновь внутренним взором оглядел чёрное пятно, примерился, вытянул руку и, стиснув пальцы в кулак, ухватил склизкое и холодное нечто за… в общем, за то, что оказалось ближе всего.  
Непривыкший к такой наглости демон затрепыхался, задёргался, выворачиваясь из-под пальцев. Будто желе заколыхалось, пытаясь вытечь, освободиться – самому перехватить, уничтожить помеху.  
Но не тут-то было. Не на такого напал.  
Чему-чему, а умению удерживать мерзкую тварь Сэм уже научился. Он лишь покрепче сдавил пальцы, удерживая пакость за шкирку (наверное… Ведь кто там разберёт, где у комка энергии башка и прочие части тела?) и медленно, упорно начал выдирать её из тела человека.  
Это было совсем нелегко. Кровь отхлынула от лица мальчишки, губы сжались в тонкую полоску. Его ощутимо затрясло… Волосы и футболка взмокли от пота… Но парнишка не сдавался. Не щадил ни противника, ни себя.  
Он может… без всяких сомнений… и сделает то, что раньше не получалось.  
Дрогнув, распахнулись веки, открыв потемневшие, ставшие почти чёрными глаза. Сэм желал по-настоящему видеть то, что делает… что происходит. Видеть свою победу.  
Он не замечал ни крови, стекающей по подбородку из прокушенной губы, ни тонкого – на грани слышимости – звона в ушах, ни пронзающей иглами боли в висках. Ведь оставалось сделать последнее усилие.  
Тёмные глаза, расширившиеся и круглые, казались ослепшими. Либо устремлёнными внутрь. Тени резко очертили скулы, проявились на нижних веках синяками.  
Впрочем, и угодивший в захват демон почти перестал сопротивляться. Часть его уже показалась снаружи… А через секунду подселенец вылетел целиком.  
Освобождённый человек, потеряв сознание, обвис в путах, которыми был прикручен к столбу.  
Сэм точно так же, отдав последние силы, мешком рухнул на пол. И мгновенно вырубился.

Парнишка пришёл в себя, во-первых, от холода, а во-вторых, от того, что кто-то ласково поглаживал и перебирал его спутавшиеся, слипшиеся пряди.  
Он лежал по-прежнему на полу, зато голова покоилась на коленях Руби. Она-то и привела Сэма в чувство.  
Когда мальчишка открыл приобретшие свой нормальный цвет глаза, малышка улыбнулась.  
\- Знаешь, у тебя получилось, - радостно сообщила она.  
\- Да?  
Ему было лень шевелиться, пусть изнутри и пробирал озноб. А ещё на состояние влиял полнейший упадок сил, когда проще помереть, чем сдвинуться с места.  
Вероятно, Руби ещё о чём-то болтала, только Сэм её уже не слышал.

Странное такое ощущение: будто тебя покачивает на невидимых волнах, одновременно мало-помалу затягивая на глубину, в бездонный омут.  
Впрочем, Сэм подобное уже испытывал – лет семь тому назад, когда был ещё совсем сопляком.   
Джон по непонятной прихоти прихватил мальчишек с собой.  
Это была Флорида, кажется. Красивое лесное озеро. Заброшенная хибарушка почти на самом берегу. Здесь назначили сбор охотников, ведь именно в этих местах пропадали люди (в основном – дети), обычные отдыхающие. Приезжали – и больше уже их никто не видел.  
Малому потом – несколько позже – почему-то пришло в голову, что Винчестер то ли использовал их в качестве наживки, то ли просто хотел избавиться от нежеланного ребёнка… Впрочем, ничего у него не вышло.  
Охотники отправились в рейд по окрестностям, и Джон по обыкновению бросил мальчишек одних – в глуши и неизвестности. Хорошо, хоть какие-никакие продукты в шкафчике имелись: крупа там, немного сахару, заварка, соль и сухарики.  
Сладковатая каша по рецепту Дина, да ещё на свежем воздухе прошла на ура…  
Потом, пока старший мыл тарелки, младший активно хрустел сухариками… и уснул, даже не допив свой чай. Вот так вот просто уткнулся лбом в сложенные на столе руки – и вырубился, как будто переключателем щёлкнули.  
Дин только вздохнул и покачал головой, но даже не подумал расталкивать братишку или тащить на лежанку, покрытую тонким, набитым сеном матрасом. Поскольку точно знал: тогда маленький упрямец будет ворочаться, кряхтеть, пихаться, всячески подчёркивая великую бессонницу. И, разумеется, не давать спать старшему. А потому только накинул на плечи Сэму свою куртку… Тот шевельнулся, что-то проворчал, но не проснулся. И замечательно.  
Ещё немного повозившись, Дин примостился на лежанке в одиночестве, свернувшись калачиком, и вскоре тоже погрузился в сон. Ведь на дворе стояло лето, так что мёрзнуть не приходилось…  
Сэм распахнул глаза далеко заполночь, не сразу сообразив, что же его разбудило.  
Темнотища.  
И оглушающая тишина.  
Хотя – нет. То взлетая ввысь, то опускаясь и рокоча подобно стремительному потоку реки на перекатах, прямо в воздухе возникала неслыханная мелодия. Притягательная, вибрирующая, заставляющая трепетать и ёжиться. Слов не было – или они звучали на древнем, давно исчезнувшем языке.  
Да только вот малышу чудилось: сквозь мелодию прорывался зов. Едва слышный, но всё-таки.  
\- Сэм-ми!.. Сэ-эм-ми-и!.. – в такт участившемуся пульсу.  
Ребёнок, конечно, краем уха слышал о чудовищах, прячущихся во мраке. Слышал, как отец обсуждал это с другими. И о том, как беспечных людей заманивают в западню, а потом убивают. Сэм вообще знал больше, чем положено малышу его лет. Только считал, будто так и живёт большинство народа – в вечной войне с монстрами. И каково же было его удивление, когда мальчишка впервые обнаружил: всё совсем иначе…  
Да, но ведь голос не угрожал. Он звал, обещая раскрыть важный секрет. И в нём не было зла. Только всепоглощающая тоска.  
Малой, стараясь не шуметь, сполз со стула, уронив куртку брата на пол и не заметив этого. Тихонечко – на цыпочках – прокрался к двери, выскользнул наружу. Дабы не скрипнула предательская ступенька, Сэм, оттолкнувшись, прыгнул на землю. Правда, не слишком удачно, поскольку, зацепившись за что-то невидимое, упал на гравий, рассадив коленку. Но подавил вскрик, ведь Дин не должен узнать. Это – тайна для двоих.  
Мальчуган даже не понял, что вошёл в прохладную воду. Что она уже добралась до колен.  
Там, впереди, находился женский силуэт, окружённый бледным сиянием. Незнакомка просила его не бояться, подойти, всего лишь поговорить. Ей так грустно – слишком долго пришлось оставаться одной.  
«Вода? Ничего страшного. Ложись на спину, милый. Я удержу тебя…»  
Волны укачивали его, точно в колыбели. На душе было спокойно, мирно.   
Раскинув руки в стороны, малыш плыл по невидимому течению, которое несло его прямо к таинственной женщине. Далёкие звёзды холодно мерцали в вышине… в глубине…  
Он действительно не ощущал страха, даже когда давление на грудь стало возрастать, а вода словно расступалась, затягивая в неведомое. Сэм будто научился дышать водой, точно у него неожиданно появились жабры…  
И только громкий вопль заставил его очнуться. Забарахтаться… Но предательское озеро не собиралось отпускать свою новую жертву… Мальчишка начал захлёбываться… вот тогда перепугался по-настоящему…  
Дин проснулся, услышав, как за стеной что-то зашебуршало.  
\- Сэмми? – позвал он.  
Молчание стало ответом.  
\- Сэм!  
Дин вскочил, нащупывая одной рукой огарок свечи, а другой – оружие. Неяркий свет озарил помещение, отбрасывая мрачные, пляшущие тени.  
Брата не было. Только на полу валялась куртка.  
\- СЭМ!! – в панике заорал старший, кидаясь наружу. – Где ты, мелкий засранец? Найду – убью!  
Над озером колыхался туман, собираясь в неясные очертания женской фигуры.  
\- Чёрт!  
Винчестер сразу сообразил, что это за тварь. А когда заметил в воде маленький силуэт, раскинувший руки, взбесился. Никто никогда не посмеет забрать Сэма, пока он рядом. И не этой суке с ним тягаться.  
\- Отпусти брата, гадина!!  
Кинувшись к воде, Дин на ходу выстрелил, целясь в башку русалке. Не зря же Джон, бывший морпех, с детства тренировал сына, уча действовать на автомате, не раздумывая…   
Грохот разорвал тишину. Нечисть зашипела, точно вырывающийся пар из лопнувшей трубы… затем туман распался на клочки. Через минуту и они растворились.   
Зеркало озера стало прозрачным и безмятежным. Но ненадолго, так как ворвавшийся туда Дин взбаламутил воду, отчаянно спеша на помощь малому…  
\- Дыши же! Не смей меня бросать!  
Винчестер давил и давил на грудь брата, вдыхая в его лёгкие воздух, заставляя очнуться. И когда изо рта Сэма полилась вода, а сам он отчаянно закашлялся, в глазах Дина появились слёзы. Но подросток быстренько смахнул предательскую влагу: он – старший и не должен проявлять слабость…  
Когда охотники вернулись, отловив чудовище, то очень удивлялись: тварь оказалась тяжело раненной.   
Дин промолчал, не желая подставлять брата. А Сэм почти ничего не помнил, поэтому и проболтаться не мог…

Воспоминания всплыли почему-то только теперь – по ассоциации.  
Эх, Дин, Дин! Где же ты, брат? Куда тебя занесло судьбой? Встретимся ли ещё когда-нибудь?  
Сэм очень хотел снова его увидеть – пусть даже издали. Просто, чтоб убедиться: с Дином не случилось ничего плохого. Но поскольку Оливер с семейством слишком часто перебирался с места на место, сейчас они находились почти на другом краю страны. И потом, Сэм не был уверен, что брат по-прежнему живёт в старом доме, особенно после всего случившегося. После тех событий, в которых мальчишка оказался главным участником – и виновником смерти Джона.

\- Не спать!  
Пощёчина вырвала мальчишку из забытья. Он попытался разлепить глаза.  
Вампир, вытащив откуда-то из-под полы фляжку, влил несколько капель резко пахнущего настоя в рот Сэма. Тот инстинктивно глотнул… невероятная горечь, заставившая поперхнуться и закашляться, почти мгновенно сменилась приятным жаром. Кровь быстрее заструилась по венам.  
Обморочное состояние миновало. Винчестер даже сумел приподняться и сесть, потирая щёку.  
\- Я уж опасался, что ты вообще не очнёшься. – Оливер отступил на шаг. – Такими темпами, малыш, ты скорее в гроб себя загонишь, чем силу наберёшь… Знаешь, всё-таки не стоит так над собой издеваться.  
\- Я выдержу, - пробормотал мальчишка.  
\- Ну да, вот как сейчас, - с иронией кивнул его отец. – Ещё парочка таких «выдержу» - и можешь не рассчитывать на дальнейшее обучение. Ты мне всё-таки живой нужен, знаешь ли… Руби приведёт тебя в порядок, а потом – перерыв. И это не обсуждается.  
Наверное, впервые умоляющий взгляд парнишки не привёл к должному результату. Мортон оставался непоколебим в своём решении.


	7. Глава 7

Рано поутру пятеро вольготно расположились на лесной полянке. Девчонки чинно пристроились на покрывале, мальчишки расселись-разлеглись где кто пожелал. В центре создавшегося кружка стояла корзинка с едой и разными вкусностями.  
Казалось, просто местная ребятня выбралась на пикник – потрепаться, побездельничать. Если бы кто-то проходил мимо, ни за что бы не подумал (даже мысли бы такой не возникло), будто находящиеся здесь – одна семья, настолько дети отличались друг от друга.  
Сэм, вытянув длинные ноги, заложив руки за голову и удобно оперевшись спиной на шершавый ствол клёна, обвёл взглядом своих родственников, в который раз удивляясь, как это его угораздило стать тем, кто он есть. На самом деле ни о чём говорить не тянуло, а вот просто сидеть среди своих и спокойно наслаждаться тишиной… Но ведь он позвал их не для безделья.  
Мальчишка вздохнул, собираясь с духом, и выпалил, не давая себе времени передумать:  
\- Ребят, мне нужна помощь.  
Энди, лежащий на пузе, казалось, и ухом не повёл, зато Клиф изумлённо поднял бровь и присвистнул.  
\- Конечно, - кивнула малышка. А старшая лишь чуть скосила глаза в его сторону.  
Но все они – и каждый по отдельности – восприняли слова Сэма со всей серьёзностью, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Руби мне уже показала, как извлекать демонов из тел, за что ей большое спасибо. Но если после каждой атаки я буду валяться в отключке, дело не сдвинется с мёртвой точки… Я знаю о ваших способностях, но никак не могу уяснить, как вы все умудряетесь оставаться полными сил после их применения.  
\- Такие вот уникумы, - хмыкнул Энди, не поднимая головы.  
\- Напомнить уникуму, как «целовался» лбом со всеми препятствиями, а из ушей кровь текла? – неожиданно подала голос Конни – такой с хрипотцой, аж мурашки по коже.  
\- А по задранному носу не желаешь получить, зазнайка? – проворчал мулат, но это не звучало угрозой. Просто дружеская перебранка – наверное, не первая и не последняя.  
\- Почему бы и нет? – Клиф усмехнулся – то ли совпадению с высказыванием брата, то ли каким-то собственным мыслям. – Мы ж теперь в одной упряжке.  
\- Думаю, у тебя просто переизбыток эмоций, - Конни перекинула косу на другое плечо. – Слишком переживаешь за тех, кого собираешься спасать.  
\- А у вас разве ничего такого не происходит?  
Создалось впечатление, будто его уличили в неблаговидном поступке. Но если Сэм действительно хотел во всём разобраться, не стоило злиться или обижаться. А только выслушать до конца – и понять, что делается не так. Принять к сведению советы и последовать им. Если то, что советуют, соответствует его внутреннему убеждению. Или найти собственное решение.  
Энди перекатился на бок, подперев щёку согнутой рукой.  
\- Не-а. То, что происходит, - просто работа. Не хуже и не лучше того, что делают бумагомараки, сидя в офисах.  
\- Но люди… - заикнулся было Сэм.  
\- Слушай, реши для себя, что важнее: спасать других – или помереть самому в ближайшее же время!  
\- Вот чего я точно делать не собираюсь, так это помирать. Не дождётесь!  
\- Тогда учись держать чувства в узде.  
\- Как, чёрт возьми?  
\- А помнишь, рассказывал, как таскал еду из лавчонок?  
\- Было дело. Жрать больно хотелось. А что?  
\- Я просто уверена, ты не вкладывал в процесс столько эмоций, как сейчас. Так?  
\- Ну… да, наверное. Но ведь есть разница…  
\- Никакой. Ты влезаешь в лавку – чьё-то тело – и крадёшь то, что плохо лежит. Демона, к примеру. Обыденная, уже не раз пройденная процедура. Скажешь, нет?  
Сэм примолк, переваривая услышанное. В таком ракурсе представлять своё занятие ему как-то в голову не приходило.  
Вырисовывалась довольно забавная картинка.  
Вот он просачивается внутрь чьего-то тела… м-да… А там – на полках – печень, сердце, селезёнка, всякое прочее. Ага… и демон, преспокойно дрыхнувший на определённом месте. Не то, что расползшийся по всему пространству, а такой – компактный, точно комок грязи. Пакость какая!.. А эту дрянь предстоит ещё в карман запихнуть и вынести… ну да, а нечисть, конечно же, станет тихо-мирно ожидать, когда ей каюк настанет…  
Впрочем, при таком раскладе есть и свой плюс: не тратится лишняя энергия на переживания… Хотя – ещё непонятно, будет ли действовать внушение, когда дело дойдёт до реальной ситуации. Когда видишь нормального человека, а не просто мысленно воображаешь, что да как.  
После озвучки сомнений мальчишка услышал:  
\- Значит, потренируемся на птичках… Завтра днём, пока отец спит. Энди, слышишь?  
\- Понял-понял, - проворчал мулат. – Подыщу чего-нибудь.  
\- И местечко заодно, где никто не потревожит. Ага?  
\- Есть кое-что на примете, - Клиф согнул ногу в колене, обхватил её руками и победно улыбнулся. – Лодочная станция. Сарай у самой воды.  
\- Чтоб сразу утопиться, если что пойдёт не так?  
\- Искупаться после хорошо проделанной работы.  
\- Считаешь, получится?  
\- Сомневаешься – лучше не начинай.  
\- А кто говорит о сомнениях?  
\- Вот и славно. Значит, решено… Ну что, так и будем на еду пялиться?  
Юные полувампиры с большим удовольствием налегли на сэндвичи, фрукты и орехи, запивая газировкой. И некоторое время раздавались лишь хруст да причмокиванье.  
Потом всё стихло.

\- А о каком сарае речь? – поинтересовался Сэм.  
\- Ох, братик, совсем от жизни отстал – сплошная учёба! – притворно вздохнула малышка, озорно сверкнув своими огромными глазищами. – Пошли, я покажу.  
И, ухватив мальчишку за рукав, потянула за собой. Он подчинился, поскольку всё равно сейчас особо заняться нечем.  
После недолгих посиделок в сплачивающем, дружеском молчании Энди поднялся первым и, махнув рукой, двинулся по делам, легко обходя препятствия. Скоро его фигурка скрылась из виду.  
Конни, обменявшись выразительными взглядами со старшим братом, подхватила опустошённую корзинку с покрывалом. Так же молча, плечом к плечу, они направились в сторону дома.  
Руби, разумеется, осталась с Сэмом, чтобы буквально через несколько минут решить провести обзорную экскурсию по берегу заросшего камышом и тиной, обмелевшего озера.

\- Там, - она ткнула пальцем в сторону воды, не заморачиваясь направлением, - запруда. Раньше здесь любили отдыхать местные.  
Загаженный песчаный пляж напоминал то ли проплешину, то ли гниющую рану в густых зарослях травы и кустарника. Правда, те растения, что оказались вплотную к водоёму, тоже почему-то начали жухнуть и погибать.  
\- А что случилось-то? Незаметно, чтоб тут было навалом отдыхающих. По крайней мере, пару лет – точно.  
\- Ты, кстати, прав, - малышка посмотрела на паренька так, словно обнаружила для себя нечто новое. – Именно два года… Говорят, будто утопленник тогда и начал мстить своим убийцам. Ну и их родичам. Его злоба и голод отравляют воду и всё, что с ней соприкасается.  
\- Наверное, с этим тоже нужно разобраться?  
\- Наверное. Но всё-таки сперва сделаем то, что задумали, а потом, если будет время…  
\- А пока пускай все передохнут?  
\- Слушай, хочешь помочь – держи себя в узде. Понял? Станешь распыляться – вообще ни фига не получится. Не только не поможешь, но даже навредишь.  
Сэм понял: её не переубедишь. Такая же твердолобая, как Дин. Но сдаваться не собирался. Пусть прочие делают вид, будто это их не касается, только он всё равно попытается сделать по-своему… Ну утопленник… ну месть (ещё один мститель выискался!)… Но разве это означает – сидеть, сложа руки, и ничего не предпринимать? Он же охотник – на нечисть любого вида, а не лишь на демонов. И, наверное, спасать стоит всех, кого можешь, а не методом тыка: вот этого спасём, а на того плюнем… Дин именно так и поступил бы, без сомнений. Ну и Сэм сделает так же.  
\- Где ваш знаменитый сарай?  
Довольная переменой темы, Руби даже не сообразила, с чего это вдруг он стал таким покладистым.  
\- Вон спасательная вышка, а чуть подальше – лодочный сарай.  
\- Да там же, верно, пол прогнил напрочь, топни посильней – и провалишься чёрт знает куда.  
\- Так не топай.  
\- Не строй из себя дуру! – раздражённо вскинулся Сэм. – Ты же отлично поняла, что я имел в виду.  
\- Поняла, ага, - кивнула она, даже не подумав обидеться. – Только ты так забавно злишься… Поверь, Клиф не стал бы предлагать совсем уж ерунду.  
\- И предложение искупаться в этом отстойнике – тоже на полном серьёзе?  
\- Дальше бочажок есть с чистой водой… Ну вот, пришли.  
Зашуршала, открываясь, не запертая дверь.  
После яркого света сумрак успокаивал глаза.  
Под ногами заскрипел песок (вездесущая субстанция, как и пыль). Выкопанные некогда каналы для вывода лодок заросли илом, грязью, глиной. Вода если и оставалась, то на самом дне – вонючей жижей.  
И правда, запашок стоял ещё тот – точно гнили помои. А инвентарь (то, что здесь, по идее, должно было храниться) – переломан, разбит, разодран, раскидан по всему не слишком обширному помещению. Будто порезвился маньяк, ненавидящий водные прогулки.  
\- А где ловушку изображать? На обломках вёсел?  
\- Не угадал, - рассмеялась девчонка. – Ловушка – это мы, впятером. Кстати, тебе тоже нужно татушку сделать – как у нас.  
\- Издеваешься?!  
\- А что? – встопорщилась Руби. – Почему ловушка должна быть обязательно «мёртвой»?  
\- Да чтоб удержать демона достаточно долго, пока он не угомонится. Как будто об этом впервые слышишь!  
\- Нам хватит силы, чтобы придержать урода, пока ты его не прикончишь! – самоуверенно заявила малышка.  
Может, оно и так, но кое-что в её словах его насторожило. Неким несоответствием. Или только показалось?.. Хотя…  
Холодея от нехорошего предчувствия, Сэм спросил – медленно, проговаривая каждое слово:  
\- Раньше вы уже такое проделывали – вчетвером? Или это – просто бредовая фантазия?  
\- Она – не бредовая! Всё должно работать! – запротестовала Руби. – Я уверена!  
\- Уверена в том, что нам мозги в кашу превратят? Вот радость-то!  
\- В твоём случае даже особо напрягаться не нужно – и так дерьмо вместо мозгов!  
\- Своё дерьмо ближе… - Его губы сжались в упрямую узкую полоску, а взгляд похолодел. – Я тебе не игрушка.  
\- Ах, так?  
Мощный удар швырнул Сэма к стене.  
Но за мгновение до того мальчишка успел увидеть нечто в её глазах и, подцепив носком обломок весла, бросил навстречу. Услышав вскрик, понял: попал. Сполз на настил.  
Руби снова закричала: пронзительно и жалобно.  
Его как будто подбросило в воздух.  
Какие-то то ли нити, то ли щупальца опутали девчонку, утаскивая по бывшему лодочному каналу прямиком в озеро.  
\- Вот чёрт!  
Сэм метнулся следом, вылетая на берег.  
Руби барахталась и дёргалась, но то, что её поймало, было сильнее. И оно ужасно проголодалось.  
Малышку ещё догнать, если…  
Винчестер, ни секунды не раздумывая, скинул куртку и бросился бегом по мосткам. Ему не пришло в голову, что доски могли сгнить, а он – провалиться и что-нибудь сломать. Сестра в опасности, а значит, он обязан сделать всё и даже больше для её спасения. То, что Руби пыталась навредить ему самому, отошло на второй план. Бывает, сгоряча и не такое сотворишь, а потом раскаиваешься. Вряд ли девчушка хотела этого преднамеренно. А значит, и говорить не о чем.  
Судьба, наверное, благоволит храбрым.  
Вероятно, именно поэтому Сэм не только ни разу не споткнулся, но и после прыжка очутился на глубине. Ещё ниже пока бултыхалась Руби.  
Сильным гребком мальчишка рванулся на подмогу. И тут увидел его… утопленника. Ну кто ещё мог попасться на глаза Сэму? Кто ещё посмел бы обращаться с малышкой, как с добычей? Кто ещё мог обитать в грязной луже, бывшей некогда, возможно, красивым озером?  
Иссиня-бледное лицо со впавшими щеками и тёмными провалами глаз. Синюшные губы с опущенными уголками. Какие-то бесцветные, почти серые волосы, скорее походящие на тонкие, причудливые водоросли, медленно колышущиеся в застоявшейся воде. Истончившиеся руки, удлинившиеся пальцы, а из-под ногтей будто вырываются светящиеся нити, некая паутина, захватившая в плен девчушку. Взгляд, полный злобы и страха, казалось, отравил и воду, и воздух, пропитав всё мрачной аурой безнадёжности.  
«Возьми меня!» - мысленно крикнул Сэм, напрягаясь в попытке нагнать ускользающую парочку. Поскольку понимал: если сейчас сдастся, вынырнет для глотка воздуха, Руби будет потеряна навечно.  
Воздуха в груди уже не доставало. Перед глазами всё начало расплываться, двоиться.  
«Я – за неё!!»  
Мальчишка протянул руку… и нечто липкое, скользкое мазнуло по ладони, обжигая ядом. Обвилось вокруг запястья… повлекло к себе.  
Случившееся дальше он уже не осознавал. Почудилось, правда, когда руки соединились, вода словно взбурлила. В водовороте металась тварь, которую всё сильнее и плотнее обматывали её же собственные щупальца, превращая человеческий силуэт в обыкновенный кокон.

В горле забулькало. Сэм дёрнулся, закашлялся. Его стошнило – и недавно съеденным, и водой, и желчью, оставив обжигающе горький привкус во рту.  
Попытавшись откатиться, мальчишка спиной наткнулся на нечто мягкое.  
Руби!!  
Хоть Сэма пошатывало от слабости, в голове плавала муть, руки подрагивали, а ноги упорно не желали распрямляться, он не имел права пустить всё на самотёк, закрыть глаза и ждать, когда же организм придёт в норму. Малышка – его забота. Если с ней случится непоправимое, не только Оливер не простит. Он сам себя никогда не простит за то, что не успел, даже не попробовал помочь. Ведь и так уже виноват выше крыши – перед Дином в первую голову. Очередного проклятия просто не выдержать.  
Кое-как перевернувшись, паренёк приник ухом к её груди… и не понял, бьётся ли это сердце сестрёнки – или продолжается шум в ушах. Оставалось только делать искусственное дыхание и надеяться: ещё не всё потеряно.


	8. Глава 8

Парень гнал своего Дракона на бешеной скорости. При этом испытывая стойкое ощущение, будто безнадёжно опаздывает. И хорошо, что шоссе было пустынным. А ещё лучше: не попался дорожный патруль. Не то, чтобы человек не верил в собственные умения и маневренность байка, но лишняя задержка вовсе ни к чему.  
Если бы не гложущая тревога за семью, Сэм от души наслаждался бы стремительным полётом и свободой, как это происходило всегда, стоило лишь оседлать своего верного друга.  
На этот роскошный байк Сэм Мортон положил глаз… ну, наверное, года полтора назад. Просто увидел на стоянке возле автомагазина – и влюбился. Сразу и навечно. Ведь случается же такое?  
Но можно ли поверить, будто и мотоцикл – своенравный, крутой, ещё как следует не обкатанный на трассах – через некоторое время тоже положил фару на крутящегося неподалёку подростка? Ведь у машин, по определению, нет души. Они не могут испытывать чувств, любить или ненавидеть… Или всё-таки что-то имеется? Нечто, почти сравнимое с людской душой. Иначе почему бы у некоторых автомобили постоянно ломаются, а у других – носятся без единой царапины?  
По мнению мальчишки, цена была чересчур высока. Но ради этого красавца стоило постараться. Потому Сэм устроился на работу – мыть полы, бегать по поручениям, помогать с мелким ремонтом. В общем, делать всё, лишь бы накопить поскорее нужное количество денег.  
Конечно, он вряд ли заработал бы за короткий срок достаточно для покупки, пусть и старался изо всех сил. И даже не тратился на всякую мелочёвку, на какую обычно западают парнишки его возраста.   
Но, как говорится, не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло.  
Просто однажды, придя на работу, Сэм не обнаружил на месте своего любимца. Того, ради чего мальчишка готов был не спать и не есть, лишь бы побыстрее снова очутиться рядом. Полюбоваться световыми бликами на хромированном боку. Вдохнуть аромат свежей кожи сиденья. Ласково провести кончиками пальцев по прохладному металлу. Восхищённо замереть хотя бы на секунду, воображая себя крутым покорителем пространства, мчащимся навстречу ветру. И тихонько шепнуть, одними губами:  
\- Привет, Дракон.  
И казалось, будто в ответ глухо взрыкивал мотор, а металл теплел под ладонью.  
Обычные глупые подростковые мечты, чтоб их!  
Сказать, что мальчишка расстроился, значит – не сказать ничего. Он был зол и обижен одновременно. Хотелось и плакать, и пойти кого-нибудь прибить от переполняющих чувств горечи, потери… да, даже одиночества.  
\- Не грусти, парень! Будут ещё новые тачки, ничуть не хуже.  
Мистер Арчер – чем-то схожий с бульдогом здоровяк, являющийся хозяином автосалона и магазина запчастей, - утешающе похлопал Сэма по плечу.  
Тот вскинулся, хотел сказать нечто язвительное, огрызнуться… но промолчал. Этот добродушный мужик вряд ли поймёт, как ему хреново. Да и, собственно, никто не обещал, что байк дождётся, когда у парнишки накопится нужная сумма. Джеку Арчеру выгоднее поскорее сбыть мотоцикл с рук и получить прибыль, чем ожидать у моря погоды. Что он и сделал. Тут уж обижайся, не обижайся, а обратного хода нет.  
В общем, Сэм так же занимался всякими мелкими поручениями, хотя от недавно приподнятого настроения и следа не осталось. Он то и дело замирал, с лёгким недоумением опять взглядывая на пустующее место на стоянке. Словно забывал, что Дракона не вернуть.  
\- Ты никак заболел? Или не выспался, а?  
\- Нет, сэр, - Сэм помотал головой. – Всё в порядке.  
Он и правда взял себя в руки и с обычным усердием продолжил работу: всё отмыл и отдраил до блеска.  
Дело уже подходило к завершению, когда на стойке зазвонил телефон.  
Арчер поднял трубку:  
\- Да?.. Здравствуй, Фил. Что там у вас?.. – Сэм заметил, как мужчина резко побледнел и рванул воротник, точно тот его душил. – Что-о?! Быть такого не может!.. Да понял я, понял… Конечно, сейчас приеду… - Кинул трубку, утёр вспотевший лоб. – Уф-ф… Чертовщина какая-то!  
\- Что случилось? Вам плохо? – забеспокоился парнишка.  
\- Погано – точно!.. Поехали, мне сгодятся лишние руки, а по дороге расскажу.

История больше походила на сказку. Но Сэм, повидавший за свою жизнь слишком много невероятного с точки зрения обычных обывателей, уже привык почти ничему не удивляться. В этом мире может происходить всё, что угодно.  
Байк, казалось, с самого начала не собирался подчиняться новому владельцу. Мотор то и дело глох. Вместо газа откуда-то появлялся тормоз. Фары мигали вразнобой.  
Но покупатель попался не менее упрямый. Ему мечталось владеть именно этой машиной – вот мечталось, и хоть ты тресни.  
В результате мотоцикл вроде как сдался и позволил увезти себя. Но оказалось – это подчинение мнимое. Если бы речь шла о человеке, можно сказать: усыплял бдительность.  
Вот потому радость покупателя была недолгой.  
По свидетельству очевидцев: «байкер – чокнутый самоубийца» и «псих».  
Суть же в том, что ездок совершенно неожиданно вывернул руль и бросил машину прямо под колёса мчавшейся на полном ходу навстречу фуры. То ли обдолбался, то ли и впрямь решил покончить с жизнью таким вот не слишком приятным способом… Но затем так же неожиданно передумал, попытался избежать столкновения. Это ему почти удалось. Почти – поскольку перегруженная фура, естественно, не сумев затормозить, врезалась в заднее колесо, отшвырнув мотоцикл на обочину.  
Пострадавших водителей увезли на «скорой» (к общему облегчению, люди остались живы, пускай и без сознания). В дальнейшем обоих ожидала разборка с копами.

Зрелище, разумеется, было нелицеприятным, но не настолько ужасающим, как уже вообразил себе мальчишка.  
Мотоцикл, конечно, поломало основательно, но его ещё можно было восстановить. А Сэм (благодаря Дину и частично Джеку) вполне успешно справлялся с подобными задачами…  
\- Пожалуйста, дайте мне машину, я починю. Будет как новая, - тихо попросил паренёк на обратном пути, не глядя на Арчера.  
\- Думаешь, справишься? – только и спросил тот.  
\- Очень постараюсь.  
\- Ну ладно. Старайся, - кивнул мужчина. – А там посмотрим.  
Сэм только улыбнулся…

Больше двух недель он спал урывками, разрываясь между охотой, работой и починкой мотоцикла. Пока Оливер в приказном порядке не заставил его, исхудавшего, с ввалившимися щеками, лихорадочно блестящими глазами и синяками на веках, уже почти не держащегося на ногах, сосредоточиться на чём-то одном. В конце концов, нечисть может чуток потерпеть, пока до неё очередь дойдёт.  
\- Ты мне нужен полным сил, а не полудохлым, - заявил Мортон-старший. – И пока я в состоянии это контролировать, ты будешь подчиняться. Без рассуждений и вопросов. Понял?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Тогда – спать. И чтоб даже не шевелился до утра!

От переутомления сон никак не шёл. Хотя казалось: коснись головой подушки – и вырубишься напрочь.  
Сэм лежал с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь расслабиться, и вспоминал.  
…О том, как был счастлив, когда Руби-таки очнулась, раскашлялась, и из её рта вода выплеснулась фонтанчиком. На радостях даже согласился с предложением насчёт татушки. Правда, процедура оказалась на редкость болезненной потому, что рисунок набивался краской с примесью серебра (впрочем, по-другому и смысла не было – раны заживали на ребятне, как на собаках. Даже следа не оставалось. Сказывалась частица вампирской крови). Сэм всю процедуру перетерпел молча, лишь зрачки расширились да чуть подрагивали губы.  
…О том, как молодёжь учила его концентрации, аккуратному расходованию сил, устроив в бывшем лодочном сарае место для экспериментов. Тем более, никто уже не угрожал разрушить хрупкое равновесие.  
Сэм ощущал не только тепло рук, но и энергию, связавшую пятёрку в единый организм. Она струилась от запястий к плечам, сердцу, в мозг. И демон – довольно молодой и не слишком сильный – не мог вырваться из живой пентаграммы…  
Теперь подросток уже не опасался сорваться и натворить непоправимое. Накатывающаяся волнами тяга к чужой крови выплёскивалась во время разборок с очередной тварью, ведь охота шла не только на демонов. Однако, чудилось – количество монстров почти не уменьшается, а появляются всё новые виды. Как будто их специально выращивали для того, чтоб подпортить людям жизнь.  
Родственники действительно многому научили Сэма, но и сами кое-что переняли от мальчишки. Он стал их связующим звеном, их центром. Теперь даже на приличном расстоянии, охотясь поодиночке, ребята точно знали, кто где находится и не нужна ли поддержка.  
Но как они ни старались быть осторожными, без потерь не обошлось. К большому сожалению.

Это случилось за две остановки до Дредвуда.  
Крупный город с красивым названием Сансити встретил семейство Мортонов неприветливо. И дело было не только в бесконечно моросящем холодном осеннем дожде, который вызывал раздражение и заставлял зябко поёживаться. Ни яркое освещение улиц, ни переливы реклам не спасали положения. Словно прохлада вползла в сердце и упорно не желала покидать облюбованное местечко.  
Буквально через несколько дней после прибытия исчез Энди, по обыкновению отправившийся за новостями. Просто ушёл – и не вернулся. Видать, понадеялся на свою сноровку, а зря… Краткий панический вопль: «Шум!!» - потом же мёртвая тишина. Все попытки до него докричаться окончились провалом. Так же, как и поиски тела. Скорей всего труп сожгли.   
Почерневший от горя и мрачный, как грозовая туча, Оливер, по-видимому, подключил какие-то свои каналы связи, поскольку совсем не удивился звонку. Молча выслушал всё, что передали источники информации, в конце только сухо кинул: «Да!» - и без всяких разъяснений быстро растворился в ночи.  
\- Чтоб отец – да след не отыскал? Быть такого не может!  
Клиф оказался не в состоянии усидеть на месте, меряя шагами комнату. Доходил до окна, на мгновение замирал, затем – резкий разворот. Новая порция шагов – до входной двери…  
Он переживал, наверное, больше прочих. И винил себя в том, что не отправился на вылазку вместе с братом. Хотя отлично знал: тот никогда никого не брал с собой, выходя в люди.  
Конни казалась ещё более застывшей, отстранённой, холодной, чем всегда. Её взгляд потух. Пусть даже она упорно не смотрела никому в глаза. Тоже переживала смерть близкого человека.  
Руби откровенно хлюпала носом, и слёзы текли по пухлым щёчкам, а губы дрожали. Сэм обнимал её, утешая, хотя и у самого на душе кошки скреблись.  
Вообще не стоило ходить поодиночке, лучше парами. Ведь наверняка информация об охотниках-полувампирах уже просочилась в мир, даже если они и пытались соблюдать полнейшую конспирацию.  
С каждым новым уничтоженным демоном опасность возрастала. А ребята оказались настолько самонадеянными, что не придавали этому большого значения. За что, очевидно, и расплатился головой один из них.  
Пришедший вызов оторвал от тяжких раздумий.  
Сэм расслышал: «Жду…» - и адрес.  
Четверо вышли в ночь, ни секунды не промешкав.

Клиф оказался прав: Мортон отыскал место, где погиб Эндрю. Это был зал для занятий танцами – сплошь зеркала. И, разумеется, музыкальный центр с колонками. Вот отсюда и «шум». Именно здесь убили Энди, каким-то образом заманив внутрь. Кровь, конечно же, замыли, но всё равно в воздухе витал её остаточный аромат, который ни с чем не перепутаешь.  
\- Люди, не демоны, - прошипел Оливер разъярённым котом. И его клыки влажно сверкнули в свете уличного фонаря. – Патриарх дал разрешение на месть.  
Сэм, конечно, не понаслышке знал, что некоторые люди похуже всякой нечисти бывают. И что нельзя давать слабину, иначе и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как окажешься трупом, если не хуже. Только вот сражение – это одно, а убивать исподтишка, причём, возможно, невинных – совсем другое.  
\- А если тот, к кому мы придём, ни при чём?  
Вампир дёрнул уголком рта, словно хотел опять оскалиться, но передумал.  
\- Считаешь, я не сумею этого понять?  
\- Ярость и боль затуманивают глаза. Я-то знаю.  
\- Ты никак учить меня собрался?  
Мальчишка упрямо вскинул голову, не отводя взгляда от горящих гневом глаз. В конце концов, это не первый раз, когда кто-то пытается навязать своё мнение, как единственно верное.  
\- Спятил, что ли?  
Предупреждающий шёпот.  
Сэм, скосив глаза, обнаружил возмущение и порицание на лицах родичей. Клиф уже набычился, готовый ринуться в драку.  
Да когда ж это закончится?!  
\- А если и так, то что? – с вызовом спросил он сразу у всех.  
Молодёжь как-то притихла, ожидая реакции старшего. Наверняка никто не рассчитывал на сопротивление мальчишки, на отличное от прочих мнение.  
От Джона в лучшем случае сейчас последовала бы затрещина с воплями и обвинениями. Оливер же молча смерил сына взглядом, а потом призадумался.  
\- Хорошо, я не стану второпях принимать решение, хотя и уверен в их виновности. На месте разберёмся.

И ведь правда – разобрался. Пусть и действовал жёсткими методами. Но главное – прислушался к доводам парнишки (да, теперь Сэм и впрямь считал Оливера отцом не по крови, а по сути), не стал пороть горячку.  
В том, что главным действующим лицом окажется демон, никто из Мортонов и не сомневался. Так же, как и в том, что выходец из Ада способен если не подчинить, то уж уболтать почти любого. Особенно, если собеседник не в курсе, с кем имеет дело… Впрочем, знание не играло решающей роли. Демоны умеют лгать так изощрённо, что частенько их ложь принимают за правду.  
Охотники-люди могли бы противостоять тварям из бездны, да вот беда – никто не признаёт своих особенных способностей, не развивает их. Да и вообще считает подобные силы нечистыми, порочными, ведущими прямиком в Ад. Результат – слишком высокая смертность среди бойцов с потусторонними монстрами…  
Двоих Оливер прикончил быстро, так что они легко отделались.  
А вот третий – седой усатый коротышка, оказавшийся посредником между людьми и демонами, знал чуть больше остальных. А вампир был зол. Очень зол. И намеревался узнать всё, что известно усачу.  
В данный момент тело - точнее, освежёванная туша, почти лишившаяся кожи, истекавшая кровью, - было распято на стволе поваленного бурей дерева в овраге за чертой города. Голос пленник сорвал ещё в первые минуты, когда Оливер только приступил к допросу, и теперь из глотки вырывались лишь булькающие вздохи. На губах пузырилась кровавая пена, поскольку, кажется, сломанное ребро проткнуло лёгкое. Глаза вылезали из орбит от ужаса и непереносимой боли.  
Вампир же, представлялось, наслаждался процедурой. Его сильные, крепкие пальцы, способные одним ударом пробить крыло грузовика насквозь, то и дело ныряли в кровавое месиво из плоти и обломков костей, чтоб найти ещё одно недоповреждённое местечко. Чтоб сломать… сорвать… выдернуть… вывернуть наизнанку. И вновь услышать хриплый, задыхающийся вопль-вой. Ведь у него имелось несколько долгих веков для практики. И наставник-врач.  
Наконец, решив, что уже ничего нового не узнает и не добьётся, Оливер просто-напросто рывком оторвал голову того, кто ещё не так давно считался человеком, и брезгливо зашвырнул в кусты.  
Посторонний свидетель, вероятно, удивился бы, почему вампир ни разу не глотнул крови своих жертв. Но в данную минуту тот выступал в роли палача. Да и голод пока его не донимал…

Как оказалось, дело тут было не столько в деньгах (хотя за каждый выполненный заказ переводилась достаточно крупная сумма), сколько во времени. То есть пополнялся не один банковский счёт, а увеличивался срок жизни. Не настолько, чтоб считать фантастикой, зато возникал соблазн накопить столько, дабы к концу не превращаться в дряхлую, беззубую развалину.  
Демоны появлялись в разных обличиях, но усач точно знал, с кем связался. И это всё были черноглазые твари. С ними он уже свыкся и понимал, как стоит себя вести.  
Но, однако, в последний раз предложенная сумма ошарашила даже видавшего виды пройдоху. Кругленькое число с пятью нулями, а впридачу ещё и дополнительных полгода сверх отпущенного срока.  
\- За любого из пятерых, которые в скором времени объявятся в Сансити, - дословное высказывание незнакомца. – А чем больше улов, тем выше награда.  
Разве ж можно устоять и отказаться от столь заманчивого предложения? Да ни за какие коврижки!  
Только вот тот, кто явился на встречу и принёс с собой портреты подростков (да-да, именно рисунки! Вы не ослышались), мало походил на прежних посетителей. Держался чересчур властно, словно имел немалый вес в преисподней. Был полон сарказма и ядовитой насмешки. И чувствовалась жуткая сила, от которой тянуло спрятаться и не попадаться больше на глаза – жёлтые, точно слиток золота. Очень необычные для демонической братии.  
Человек не знал, да и знать не хотел, чем пришельцу насолили (в буквальном смысле) те пятеро, но, как уже говорилось, принял заказ. Наверняка ведь важные птички. А деньги всегда нужны, как и долгая жизнь…  
Понятно, сейчас ему уже нет никакого дела ни до того, ни до другого. Не помогло и не защитило. Пускай теперь в Аду со своими заказчиками общается. Скатертью дорога!

Когда возвращались обратно, Сэм задумчиво произнёс:  
\- Слышал я о желтоглазом. – И в ответ на вопросительные взгляды пояснил: - К Джону приятели заходили, трепались о том, о сём. А я любил послушать страшилки… Правда, давно это было.  
\- Я тоже слышал, - кивнул Оливер. – Даже разок видел издалека… Нам не стоит надолго задерживаться там, где на вас объявлена охота. Не хочу потерять ещё кого-то.  
\- Вот так запросто возьмём и удерём? – возмутился Клиф. – Даже не попытавшись дать отпор?  
Мортон косо глянул на старшего сына, но сказал:  
\- Для отпора вы пока силу не набрали. Такой, как он, любого уничтожит и не поморщится. Хоть самолично, хоть с помощью подручных… И – нет, мы не удираем, а ищем место, удобное для нас, а не для него… Кстати, теперь никто не выходит поодиночке. Я сказал, вы слышали.  
Возражений не последовало.  
Вероятно, вместе они сумели бы противостоять желтоглазому, да вот только никто не посмел озвучить эту мысль сейчас. Слишком велика боль утраты, слишком свежи раны, чтобы их начинать бередить…  
Следующей ночью они ушли из города так же, как и появились, - тихо и неприметно.

Дредвуд показался мирным, сонным местечком, где жизнь текла размеренно по раз и навсегда накатанной колее. Поблизости не существовало ни одного вампирского гнезда, что было только на руку. Так же, как и отсутствие ярко выраженной демонической активности.  
Всё свободное время ребята проводили в тренировках, испытывая на прочность и друг друга, и мелкую нечисть, непременно заводящуюся возле любого человеческого жилья.  
Даже Руби уже не считали слишком маленькой и гоняли без снисхождения. Впрочем, девчушка оказалась достойной соперницей: не ныла, но и спуску обидчикам не давала.  
Иногда к тренировкам подключался и Оливер. Тогда становилось ещё веселей и интересней, поскольку вампир начал обучать детей драться. Не сражаться, а именно драться всеми имеющимися подручными средствами. В ход шли палки, камни, шпильки, ремни – в общем, любая вещь, любой предмет мог стать орудием убийства либо ключом к свободе. Это если не учитывать ментальных талантов…  
Но всегда, как бы ни оказывались вымотаны подростки, устанавливалось попеременное дежурство. Никакая сволочь не имела права подкрасться к спящим незаметно.

На этот раз Мортон решил обустроиться с комфортом и не стал брать жильё в аренду, а выкупил небольшой коттедж возле реки. Правда, дому требовался мелкий ремонт, поскольку там давно никто не жил. Зато имелся шикарный подвал – просторный, без сырости и плесени. Именно там соорудили славное убежище и спальню, а всё остальное предназначалось скорее для отвода глаз. И спальни для девочек и мальчиков, и кухня, и гостиная. Как положено в любом благопристойном доме.  
Сперва так и было. Но Сэм на дух не переваривал запертых помещений, а потому вскоре перебрался поближе к свету и воздуху. Туда, где ему ничто не помешало бы в любое время улизнуть из дома. Он же первый начал использовать кухню по назначению, то готовя себе салаты, то разогревая чай.  
Вслед за ним переехали наверх и прочие.  
А Конни неожиданно оказалась неплохой хозяйкой. Не то, чтобы готовка стала её основным занятием, нет. Но если уж бралась, блюда получались в самый раз – с корочкой, но не подгорелые. И со специями не перебарщивала.  
Но, конечно, чаще ребята перекусывали в кафе неподалёку от церкви. Там всегда можно было не только полакомиться вкуснейшими круассанами, но и услышать свежие новости и сплетни.

\- Хорош дрыхнуть – конец света проспишь!  
Эта насмешливая фраза да ещё тычок кулаком в бок заставили Сэма подскочить.  
\- Вот чёрт!   
Клиф фыркнул и расхохотался.  
\- Совсем сдурел, братец? Сегодня воскресенье, законный выходной.  
\- Ах, ты, засранец!  
Сэм напрыгнул, делая ловкую подсечку, и оба подростка полетели на пол, смеясь и дружески обмениваясь тумаками. Покатились, сщибли и чуть не поломали стул… Остановились, по-прежнему улыбаясь.  
\- Порча мебели, помнишь?  
\- Ага! С нас вычтут…  
Сэм состроил жалобную гримасу, и брат опять, не удержавшись, заржал.  
\- Нет, ну как у тебя получается?  
\- Тебе не понять, дылда!  
\- Чья бы корова мычала…  
\- Значит, так, да?  
\- Вот именно!  
Оттолкнувшись, Сэм поднялся на ноги.  
\- Ты можешь лентяйничать дальше, а у меня дела.  
\- Ой, ну прямо вторая Констанс! Сплошные дела… Иди-иди. Деловая колбаса!  
\- Не всем же бездельниками быть! – парировал мальчишка, захлопывая за собой дверь.   
Он намеревался на днях закончить ремонт и попробовать обкатать своенравного Дракона. Если, конечно, Арчер позволит… Впрочем, почему бы ему и не разрешить?

Конни подрабатывала в библиотеке, так что её и впрямь уже не было дома.  
Руби определили в школу, и сегодня - единственный день, когда она могла выспаться всласть. Правда, девчушка долго отбивалась, считая, что может прожить и так – без образования, как братья. Но Оливер не принял её доводов. Он решил – значит, будет, как сказано… Самое интересное – малышке школа понравилась. Она сошлась с одноклассниками и, бывало, уезжала со всеми на экскурсии или ещё куда.  
Клиф пристроился на лодочную станцию – выдавать инвентарь и следить, чтоб никто не утонул. Сам-то он любил и хорошо умел плавать. Но поскольку парень работал посменно, то вполне законно имел выходные.  
И жизнь вроде бы стала налаживаться. Хотя, конечно, охоту они не бросали. И тренировок тоже. Но делали это вдали от дома и всевидящих глаз соседей.


	9. Глава 9

Последний поворот.  
Сэм помнил одобрительное похмыкивание Арчера, иногда останавливающегося у него за спиной. И лишь одно предложение помощи. А так мальчишка всё покупал на свои деньги, возился и отлаживал мотоцикл так, как не всякий стал бы возиться с человеком.  
И, разумеется, запомнил собственные удивление, радость и – да, гордость, когда Джек одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу, произнеся:  
\- Ты, видать, единственный, кто так любит эту тачку. Уж наверняка и она тебя не подведёт. Так что, считай, я дарю её тебе. Только за аренду мастерской заплатишь.  
«Это он, а не она,» - хотел было возразить подросток, но передумал. Самое главное – у него есть Дракон, всё прочее – пустяки.  
\- Большое спасибо!  
Мальчишка и байк и впрямь быстро отыскали общий язык. И вскоре с удовольствием гоняли по шоссе и просёлочным дорогам, и ветер свистел в ушах. Мотоцикл с полувзгляда понимал намерения ездока. И ни разу не было случая, чтобы внезапно что-то поломалось или вышло из строя.  
А вот теперь, вероятно, придётся пожертвовать стальным другом ради спасения семьи. Тем более, рокот мотора наверняка был услышан теми, кто находится внутри дома.  
\- Прости, старина, - пробормотал мальчишка. И вывернул ручку газа до упора.  
Он никогда не совершал подобных акробатических номеров и вовсе не был уверен, что получится не расшибить голову или не свернуть шею. Да только по-другому нельзя…

\- Что за хрень?!  
Нарастающий рёв и грохот, когда нечто тяжёлое врезалось в тонкую стену и пробило её, заставили оставшихся в живых на мгновение оторваться друг от друга.  
Да, убийцы знали, когда следует приходить. Днём, пока у Оливера нет сил, пока он погружён в глубочайший сон, подобный смерти, и не в состоянии помочь детям. Но они не рассчитывали на вмешательство извне.

Сэм не имел права предаваться горю до того, как разберётся с захватчиками. Даже мельком отметив обезглавленного Клифорда и истекающую кровью Конни, которую зажали в угол двое пришельцев.  
Судя по всему, ребята защищались отчаянно. Но напавшие брали не только числом, но и умением. Опытные охотники, поднаторевшие в ловле и убийстве нечисти. И вампиров в том числе.  
Да, конечно, развитые сверхъестественные способности помогали продержаться в схватке достаточно долго. Но если сражение идёт один на один. Или хотя бы лицом к лицу. А когда кто-то отвлекает, а второй подкрадывается со спины, уберечься почти невозможно. И потом – всё-таки силы не безграничны.  
Хорошо, что Сэм, уезжая, никогда не забывал брать с собой метательные ножи, специально сделанные под себя. А ещё долго тренировался, чтобы поражать цель не только стоя на месте, но и на бегу, с седла мотоцикла. Вообще по-всякому и из любого положения. Не то, чтобы они являлись гарантированной защитой от демонов, но придержать их могли уж точно. Не зря же мальчишка освящал лезвия в церкви.  
Ножи стальными рыбками помчались к цели в то время, как подросток прыжком перемахнул через перила, всей тяжестью обрушиваясь на стоящего внизу молодого мужчину.  
Тот услышал шорох, отшатнулся. Но всё-таки Сэм успел зацепиться за край кожаной куртки, и они вместе рухнули на пол. Каждый старался подмять под себя другого, сломить сопротивление.  
Это был закалённый в сражениях ветеран, пусть он и не казался настолько взрослым. Коротко остриженные каштановые волосы торчали во все стороны, как иголки у ежа. Злые зелёные глаза потемнели и сузились. Бледное лицо, сплошь усыпанное веснушками.  
Всё в совокупности вызывало некие воспоминания, но те мгновенно улетучивались в горячке боя.  
Несмотря на скорость и неожиданность нападения, мальчишка потихоньку проигрывал схватку. Ведь его противник, во-первых, тяжелее, а во-вторых, так же ловок и проворен. Если бы они не сцепились мёртвой хваткой, вероятно, Сэму и удалось бы одержать верх. Но на самом деле выбора не существовало…  
Наконец, жёстко придавленный к полу, паренёк разглядел то, что до сих пор не замечал. Вырвавшийся из-за ворота футболки, на потёртом кожаном шнурке прямо перед его носом покачивался весьма приметный медальон. Рогатый божок, которого он некогда подарил…  
\- Дин?! – расслабляясь, выдохнул мальчишка. – Какого чёрта?

Войдя в дом, Винчестер одобрительно хмыкнул: хорошее жильё. Отвлекающее внимание от самих жильцов с их странностями. Впрочем, гостей здесь вряд ли часто принимали.  
Пока команда обыскивала помещения, Дин спустился в подвал. Хоть вход и замаскировали, но для опытного охотника обнаружить дверь не составило особого труда. Тем более, когда ею пользуются довольно часто.  
Как и предполагалось, монстр оказался именно там – спал беспробудным сном в своём убежище. Такой безмятежно спокойный… насосавшийся крови… Всех давно пора выжечь, как гниль, пока зараза не распространилась шире.  
Слегка, правда, удивило, что ублюдок здесь только один. Но Дин, не зацикливаясь на этой мысли, взмахнул мачете. Отрубленной голове некуда было катиться. И всё-таки для полноты эффекта следовало выволочь труп на свет божий. Или хотя бы сжечь прямо тут…  
Невесть откуда взявшаяся деваха с визгом напрыгнула на него, но была откинута прочь ударом кулака. То ли зачарованная жертва, то ли… Впрочем, по-любому её тоже стоило убить, чтобы окружающим жилось спокойнее. Безвредный вампир – мёртвый вампир. Только так. Ведь если они научатся ходить под Солнцем, не сгорая, - человечеству крышка.  
Но опять не удалось довести начатое до конца, поскольку наверху раздался дикий вопль, сразу же оборвавшийся, точно кричащему перерезали голосовые связки… Лэндо? Да он же обычно молчун из молчунов. Что там настолько вывело мужика из равновесия, чёрт подери?  
То, что Дин обнаружил, покинув подвал, ввело его в некий ступор. Парочка ледяных статуй, буквально на глазах с тихим звоном распавшихся на мелкие осколки. А Лэндо в то же самое время выгорал изнутри, превращаясь в головешку.  
А ещё – двое подростков, которые сию секунду творили своё чёрное колдовство.  
Если б не реакция, доведённая до автоматизма, Винчестеру пришлось бы худо. Но он успел выстрелить на упреждение. С двух рук.  
Ведьмаку пуля угодила в грудь, и тот бесформенной грудой свалился наземь.  
Девчонке попало в плечо. Она вскрикнула, отшатнулась. Но на ногах удержалась. И снова выпрямилась, сжимая в кулак здоровую руку. И так-то бледная, она будто выцвела вовсе, прикусывая губу, дабы удержать рвущийся наружу стон. Но сдаваться, по всей видимости, не собиралась.  
Рик со злости рубанул труп парня, отсекая голову.   
Девчонка зашипела гадюкой. Глаза полыхнули ледяным пламенем.  
Охотник, ахнув, выронил оружие. Но ладонь и пальцы оказались обморожены.  
\- Вот ведь сука! Я тебе ядовитые зубы-то выдерну без наркоза!  
К нему присоединился Тони-Нож – немного психованный любитель пустить кровь.  
Поняв, что тут уже справятся без него, Дин вспомнил про очередную девчонку в подвале. Ни одного врага нельзя оставлять в живых, так учил отец. Парень и собирался добить её, но раздавшийся рокот мотора заставил замереть на полушаге, подобраться.  
Лучше бы кому-то проехать мимо подобру-поздорову.  
Словно в ответ на его мысли мотор взревел, набирая разгон. Прогрохотал громом. И удар сотряс стену, в которой появился пролом.  
Несколько выстрелов слилось в один (станешь тут дёрганым, когда творится вот эдакое). Да только ворвавшийся внутрь байк не нёс седока, а потому пули оказались потрачены впустую.  
Прекрасная машина – мощная, ухоженная, оценил Винчестер. Да где же владелец?  
Хозяин отыскался быстро. Да он, в общем-то, и не собирался прятаться.  
Почти одновременно с мелькнувшими в воздухе ножами на Дина сверху обрушилось гибкое, сильное тело.  
Винчестер без хвастовства мог заявить, что мало кто сумел бы с ним соревноваться в молниеносности реакции, отточенности движений. Но тут вдруг оказалось: по крайней мере, один такой существует. Пусть не в силе, но в быстроте точно соперник есть.  
Наконец молодой охотник придавил врага к полу. Осталось нанести последний удар.  
Внезапно ореховые глаза парня расширились, рот приоткрылся. Напряжение ушло.  
\- Дин?! – услышал Винчестер, не веря своим ушам.  
Это точно был Сэм, его потерянный младший брат, превратившийся из угловатого мальчишки в красивого, стройного парня с налитыми мышцами и звериной грацией. Такого, на которого наверняка заглядывалась не одна девчонка. Только старый шрам через всю щёку слегка портил впечатление, зато придавал мужественности.  
\- Сэ…  
Обрушившийся на затылок удар вырубил его напрочь.

Когда Дин пришёл в себя, то оказался связанным.   
Сэм и та девчонка из подвала о чём-то спорили в углу.   
\- …мало его убить!..  
\- Нет.  
\- Сэмми, - хрипло позвал Винчестер.  
\- А? – парень обернулся. В глазах плавал холодок. – Очнулся? Это хорошо. – Он кивнул каким-то своим мыслям. Длинные взлохмаченные волосы упали на лицо, затеняя его. – Я не дам Руби убить тебя, и скоро мы уйдём. А ты пообещай, что не станешь нас выслеживать.  
\- Сэм, ты что говоришь? Я так долго тебя искал, чтобы…  
\- …чтобы уничтожить тех, кто мне дорог, - спокойно перебил малой. – Этому мы с тобой хорошо научились, брат.  
\- Саманта!  
\- Не стоит угрожать, Дин. И не стоит думать, будто кто-то зачаровал меня. Это совсем не так. – Сэм усмехнулся. – Ты ведь именно так подумал, а?.. Так вот знай: я здесь добровольно. И научился многому из того, что не помешало бы знать и вам, охотникам. Да только ни один из вас не захочет слушать, поскольку почему-то считает ментальные силы абсолютным злом.  
\- Я… - Винчестер запнулся, не зная, что сказать в ответ.  
\- Ты бы постарался не замечать моих странностей, я знаю. Но надолго бы стараний не хватило. И другие не дали бы тебе забыть. Я ведь по вашим меркам чудовище. Разве нет?.. Знаешь, ты мне очень дорог, но я не собираюсь из-за этого ломать себя. Я – такой, какой есть. Тоже охочусь на монстров, только по-своему.  
\- Ты изменился, брат.  
\- Нет. Я остался прежним, знаешь ли. Только мир вижу иначе… Прости, ты сейчас не сумеешь принять меня нынешнего. Может, когда-то позже. Если захочешь.  
\- Может, и захочу.  
\- Тогда ещё не всё потеряно. – Улыбка Мортона стала почти прежней, какой её помнил Дин. Освещающей изнутри лицо. – Я буду верить в лучшее… Идём, сестрёнка! Нас ждут.  
Белокурая бестия злобно и оценивающе оглянулась, но не споря последовала за Сэмом.   
За стеной снова взревел мотор. И рокот скоро затих вдали.  
Дин, оглядевшись, обнаружил, что и раненая исчезла. Остались только трупы.   
Его команды больше не существовало…

Братья не подозревали, что пройдёт ещё три года – и они снова встретятся. Встретятся, дабы спасти друг друга от смерти. Встретятся, чтобы уже не расставаться.  
Желтоглазый демон к тому времени решит создать свою собственную армию и примется разыскивать одарённых новорожденных детей, отмечая их своей кровью. А охотники будут стремиться уничтожить его, а малышей спасти от незавидной участи.  
Но это уже совершенно другая история.


End file.
